Brain Invaders: Resurrection
by cdog1917
Summary: The Third Systems Army, Obi-Wan's army, is caught up in an epic battle on Ventress's homeworld. However, the Sith Acolyte has some tricks up her sleeve to protect it, which involve some wormlike parasites that take over your mind
1. Memory

(Flashback)

Ahsoka had succeeded in destroying the temperature control on the cruiser as it headed to dock into the medical station. There she sat on the floor, warming her and Barris's unconscious body to keep them both warm. It had taken all her skill and wit to get her and the ship safe from the parasites that lodged into one's brain and controls them by voicing the commands of the Geonosian queen into their very thought and controls until they were just a puppet. Everyone but her had fallen prey to the parasites and succumbed to their effects, including Barris. At least everything was alright now. She heard the door of the ship open and felt through the Force three figures coming onboard, one of them a Jedi, Master Kit Fisto to be precise. She felt his presence before her and felt his hand lift her cheek up.

"Hello Master Fisto, we're ready to pick up the supplies," she said, her voice shaking from the cold in the ship. Her eyes closed again as she seemingly passed out.

"We'll take care of that. You rest now, Ahsoka," said Fisto. That was the last thing she remembered before she blacked out and the next thing she knew she was on the med station, talking with her master.

The very idea of the worms burrowing into her brain and taking control of all her senses frightened her more than anything. She could still feel the slimy things on her hand as one of them tried to take over her mind. The experience still haunted her, and she didn't want it to happen again.

* * *

Her nightmare was haunting her in earnest. She rolled and tossed around in her sheets, sweat forming on her brow.

_Barris was holding her by her throat as she held a worm in her hand, the worm writhing on her. _

_"Barris, no!" said Ahsoka. Her hypnotized friend didn't even listen to her pleas as she settled the worm on Ahsoka's cheek. The worm slithered its way to her nose, preparing to enter. Ahsoka screamed as it tunnelled its way through into her nostrils and past. It felt so foreign to her it hurt. She could feel it moving into her very head as it latched onto her brain. She felt a feeling wash over her as Barris let go of her throat. When she looked around, she was seeing, but it wasn't her. _

_She looked at Barris and smiled evilly as they went on to their mission for the Geonosian queen._

"Ahsoka," said a calm voice. She automatically lashed out at it, her fist barreling into whatever it was that was talking to her. A hand found her shoulder and she woke up with a start. Turning on her light in her room she saw her boyfriend sitting on her bed, holding his nose.

"Oh, sorry," said Ahsoka, making her voice sound as caring as sorrowful as possible.

"It's okay, you were having a nightmare," said Taran, holding his nose. Ahsoka gently moved his hands. She must have hit him really good because both nostrils were bleeding.

"I'm so sorry," she said, her voice full of emotion.

"It's fine," he said. His hand motioned for water in a basin near her bed to flow towards him and make a water bubble around his nose. The water glowed white-blue and he motioned it back into the basin. His nose was perfectly healed. He wiggled it to make sure everything was fine.

"Again, I'm so sorry," she said.

"What were you dreaming about?" he asked. Taking in a shaky breath she told him the nightmare she had. Taran listened, thinking hard as she told him the story.

"Seems like you're having trouble letting go of that Geonosian brain worm incident," he said.

"Yes. You don't know how freaky those things were, especially when they try to crawl through your nose into your brain," she said.

"Yeah, didn't need to know that," said Taran, rubbing his nose. "But you know that they're gone, except back on Geonosis."

"I know, but it was like I was in the middle of a horror movie on the HoloNet," she said, shivering. Taran got closer and wrapped his arms around her.

"It's okay, I'm here now. You don't have to worry about those things again," he said softly. She relaxed and rubbed her head on his chest.

"Why are you always so caring?" she said softly.

"Someone has to be," he said, kissing the top of her head. His sign of affection went straight down through her lekku, sending her heated signals and making her feel warm all over.

"And you know the best places where to kiss me," she said. "But do you know where the best place is?"

"Where?"

"Here." She looked up and kissed him. He pressed into it more, adding more pressure, yet more passion. Moving their lips together in sync, he laid her down on the bed, careful not administer all of his body weight on top of her. She was glad that Taran was here, doing this with her. He was dream that she wished would never end, something she would always go back to no matter the circumstance.

His hand traced up and down her lekku, making her shiver by how light the touch was. It was intoxicating to her, sending pleasurable tingles all over her. Taran pulled back from her to gaze into her eyes.

"I love getting lost in those eyes," he said.

"Same here, but yours are the most radiant to me," she said. She loved the way his green eyes shined as they looked at her, seeming to peer into her very mind. Everything about him was something to love, from the way his hair was, to his gentle touch, to his sarcastic humor, to his endless caring. He was everything to her, and she would never want to give that up.


	2. Mission to Rattatak

(_Resolute_, Bridge)

"As you can see, the planet Rattatak is in a very strategic location. If we gain control of the planet, it can be used as a bridgehead into Separatist controlled territory, flooding our soldiers in and hastening the end of this war," said Jedi Master Luminara Unduli. Her padawan, Barris Offee, was next to Taran and Ahsoka as the briefing went on. Also in the room were Commander Cody, Obi-Wan, Anakin, Commander Gree, and General Long, Taran's uncle. This was going to be a major campaign. They knew the assault on the planet was going to be big. Apparently the Separatists knew how valuable the planet was and had made extra measures to counter any attack. The planet was basically one gigantic fortress.

"General Unduli, you do know that casualties in this battle may be in the extremes. The Separatists are using every known droid in the arsenal, including the B3 droids, as well as General Grievous's bodyguards, not to mention the local population" said Obi-Wan.

"I know General Kenobi, but these can be avoided if we follow calculated, coordinated strikes and movements," said Luminara.

"And that would be?" said Anakin.

"General Long's forces will head to the main fortress as we do repeated air strikes on the planet. They will be able to use the elements to absorb the Separatist attacks. Meanwhile, my forces will come up from the bridge, seen here," she said, pointing to a bridge covered by four massive turbolaser defenses, "and General Kenobi's forces, along with General Skywalker's forces, will land on the other side of the fortress area to help out with General Long's assault."

"That area is ringed with trenches and other ideas the clankers have of killing us," said Cody.

"I know Commander, but it's the only way we have to liberate the planet from Separatist control. General Kenobi and Skywalker, are your Padwans capable enough to lead their own forces?" said Master Unduli.

"More than capable," said Anakin.

"Will we need to split up our forces?" said Obi-Wan.

"That would be more effective to limit casualties," said Master Unduli.

"Question, why is the fortress a high priority?" said Long.

"It houses the droid's communications. If it's destroyed the Separatists cannot communicate with each other around the planet, giving us the element of surprise," said Luminara.

"How will we divide our forces?" said Anakin.

"You'll come in four waves. Those four waves will be four parts of your army that can be ready for combat," said Luminara.

"I'll know how to divide them," said Obi-Wan.

"Any more questions?" said Luminara. No one spoke up.

"Then may the Force be with us."

* * *

Taran, Ahsoka, Obi-Wan, Cody, Rex, and Anakin were standing over a map of their designated area of combat. They saw that getting through the trenches and fortifications was going to be a problem.

"So which forces will we lead?" said Ahsoka.

"Taran will lead Ghost Company and Parjai Squad, along with the 2nd Armor Battalion, Ahsoka will lead the 4th Naast Attack Battalion with the 2nd Airborne company, Anakin and Rex, you'll lead the 501st detachments, and me and Cody will lead the 212th, along with the rest of the army," said Obi-Wan.

"Sounds like a nice plan," said Taran.

"Also, we'll have gunships for standby, and ARC's and Y-wings if you need any air support," said Obi-Wan.

"How will we get out of this one?" said Rex.

"We'll go in the same way we did on Geonosis, except we'll be landing in the same places, just one force at a time," said Obi-Wan.

"Didn't the Geonosis plan almost get us killed?" said Anakin.

"Yes, and it will probably happen again. Besides, our landing coincides directly with our air strikes," said Obi-Wan.

"Master, getting past those defenses will take time, and I think this might be some of the most intense fighting we've ever seen," said Taran.

"That is true my Padawan, but trust in the Force and we can get through this," said Obi-Wan.

* * *

Long was busily talking to his high-ranking officers, a member of each nation. He was discussing the plan with them, and their assignment, when his nephew came and waited patiently behind him. Seeing that he was there he closed the meeting rapidly and dismissed his generals, who all waved good luck to Taran.

"Yes Taran?" said Long.

"Do you know what you're getting into?" said Taran.

"Taran, don't worry about me. I do this kind of thing thousands of times. It's you who I'm worried about the most," said Long.

"I know, but I do this thing thousands of times," said Taran. Long smiled and ruffled his nephew's hair.

"You're just like your father," he said.

"Is that a good thing?" said Taran. Long chuckled.

"Yes, you both have a unique personality. Anyway, back to where we were at, I'm fine with leading the assault, but I can feel that you don't seem ready to do your part," he said.

"I'm ready, it's just battle nerves," said Taran.

"Ah yes, I always remember that feeling. Just remember that know matter what you do, you never fail, even if things don't go your way," said Long.

"Did someone spend too much time in a temple?" said Taran.

"Yes, it was very...relaxing. At the temple I was blessed with foresight whenever I meditate. Now it comes to me every now and again," said Long.

"That means you can see into the future?" said Taran.

"Yes."

"What will I be like in ten years?"

"I can't see that far," said Long. "But I did see into the battle."

"What happened?" said Taran.

"So far it was just everyone in the heat of combat, nothing really special," said Long. "But know this: this battle in the end will fall prey to a trick."

"What does that mean?" said Taran.

"Even I don't know. Just tell your friends, especially Ahsoka, to keep a weather eye," said Long.

"You want me to switch that eye to sunny with a chance of light showers?" said Taran. Long chuckled again and ruffled Taran's hair again.

"You are definitely your father's son."

* * *

Ahsoka was walking through the hangar, trying to find any sign of Taran. At present she ran into her friend, Barris.

"Ahsoka, it's been far too long," said Barris.

"It has Barris. How's it going with Master Unduli?" said Ahsoka.

"She's a great teacher, and I can feel my teachings with the Force growing stronger everyday," said Barris.

"Same here with Skyguy," said Ahsoka.

"Have you seen Taran?"

"No, that's who I was trying to find," said Ahsoka.

"He always seems so restless doesn't he?"

"More than you know," said Ahsoka. As she and Barris talked, Ahsoka couldn't help but look at her friend in a different way. Everytime she so much as opened her mouth she always remembered when there was one of those parasitic brain worms wiggling out of it. It still gave her the chills. From behind them Taran came, but he saw that they didn't see him and decided to do what he did. He bended a gust of wind that took them back a few steps.

"Taran!" they yelled at him.

"What? You guys would think I'm a stranger if I didn't," he said, coming over and giving Barris a hug.

"Taran, it's been awhile. How's your bending?" said Barris.

"It's really good now, but I don't think you want to be on the receiving end of it," said Taran.

"Believe me, I have too many bad memories to get the message," said Barris. All three friends laughed, glad to be together again. As they conversed, Taran could sense that Ahsoka seemed a bit..agitated whilst talking to Barris. He wondered if it had something to do with her nightmares. Whatever it was, he knew that wouldn't stop her from being friends with her, especially what they had been through, single-handedly taking out a droid factory and stopping an infestation. How many people in the galaxy were capable of doing that?

Barris talked to them about her journeys and adventures with Luminara, and how she and her master had taken out an entire regiment of droids on Falleen, and when they had to save a family of Ithorians from a gang of mercenary ex-Mandalorians.

Taran and Ahsoka had tons of stuff to talk about too, telling every single adventure they shared, and some the other didn't. Barris listened to them, amazed at everything they had done together.

"I guess now we have another story to fill in," said Barris.

"Yes we do. I heard from my uncle that this is going to be probably our toughest fight," said Taran.

"How's that?" said Ahsoka.

"Think about it. Not only is the entire planet a fortress, but the local population is completely with the Separatists, and you know how extreme local militias are when it comes to defending their planets," said Taran.

"He's right, the Rattataki are fierce warriors. There's no telling the things they will do," said Barris.

"So it will be like Ventress's running around trying to kill us?" said Ahsoka.

"Yes," said Taran and Barris.

"Thanks, I feel a lot better," she said.

"And her species are known to have...suicidal methods," said Taran.

"Great, now I feel ten times better."

* * *

"Listen up boys, we have a planet whose local populace is completely allied with the Seppies. Only shoot at them if they shoot at you. Take anyone who surrenders willingly, but check them for any weapons. I don't want any women or children killed. Is that understood?" said Rex.

"Yes sir," said the detachment of clones from the 501st.

"Good answer men. Dismissed." As the clones made ready their weapons, Rex went to talk to with Cody, who was giving a briefing to his men of the 7th Sky Corps, most notably Ghost Company.

"Cody old boy, you think you're ready for this one?" said Rex.

"More then ready Rex," said Cody.

"What are your policies for the locals?" said Rex.

"Don't shoot at them unless you have to," said Cody.

"Does Parjai Squad know about that? You know in the heat of battle they can get really...fierce," said Rex.

"I went over it with them. They said they'll control themselves, but plan on no mercy for the clankers," said Cody.

"That's what I like to hear."

* * *

(Rattatak)

Ventress stood on the fortress's rooftop defenses, gazing over the desert planet that was her homeworld. Memories of this place swam through her mind. She had lost her parents here, and her Master. She could still remember holding him to her as he died in her arms. From then on she swore to avenge his death and take her revenge on the Jedi Council, who she thought left him here to die.

She could the activities of droids and her people preparing defenses for the oncoming Republic attack. They had known about it for quite sometime, and they knew if it was taken it would be a thorn in their side and they would eventually succumb to defeat in the Outer Rim territories, unless the planet was held. Her people, the Rattataki, were fierce warriors, the result of centuries of tribal warfare before she united them. They were determined to make this dry, desert planet the gravesite for the Republic armies on the way.

Her comlink turned on and the hologram of her master appeared.

"Ventress, are the defenses of the planet going as scheduled?" said Dooku.

"They are my lord," she said.

"Good, see to it that this planet is never taken. Also, have you gotten Poggle's "gift"?" said Dooku.

"Yes. It's thriving quite well on the planet," she reported.

"Excellent news. They'll help to spread some...sabotage...on the Republic. See to it they infect as many of them as possible," said Dooku.

"Yes my lord," she said, cutting off the transmission. They knew that this planet's population were severely outmatched by the Republic forces, which is why they got some added help, courtesy of Poggle the Lesser. She smiled at the evil thoughts the "gift" would do.

* * *

The Republic fleet was orbiting the planet. Ahsoka and Taran were looking out of the hangar viewing at the brown and yellow planet. To Ahsoka it reminded her of Tatooine, and Geonosis. She also knew that the planet was crawling with Seppies.

"Something bothering you?" said Taran.

"No."

"Ahsoka, don't lie, something is," said Taran.

"I'm just worried. I also feel something strange going on down there, and it seems very familiar to me," she said.

"How?"

"It almost feels like when me and Barris had to stop those worms," she said.

"But how can they be on this planet. You killed the ones on the transport, and the rest are buried underneath rubble on Geonosis," said Taran. Ahsoka knew he was trying to reassure her, and she was glad about it, but something didn't feel right.

"I know, but something is definitely down there," she said.

"Don't worry, as soon as the battle is over we're off the planet and back to relaxing somewhat, and I think I owe you something," he said.

"What?" He leaned into her ear and whispered something. She blushed and opened her mouth in awe.

"You'd really do that?" she asked.

"Yes. We've been dating for a year now, and I think it's time I took you out," he said. She hugged him tightly.

"You're the best," she said.

"I try."

* * *

"Sir, the fleet is in position and the men are ready," said Admiral Yularen.

"Good, we can begin the invasion now. Signal all fighters and bombers to start their runs," said Obi-Wan.

"Yes sir," said Yularen. He pressed a button and the alarms on the ship rang. In the hangar pilots dashed to their ships and readied them for launch. The light was red, meaning it was not time yet. Once all the pilots were in their respcetive ships the squadron leaders signalled that they were ready. The green light flashed and the hangars opened. All starships in the hangar, save the LAAT's, took off from their ships and headed down towards the surfeace of the planet.

Meanwhile in the hangars men and vehicles loaded onto the LAAT/i's and LAAT/c's, ready for the fight to come. Taran made sure all the men under his command were fine. The men of Parjai Squad were fiercely renowned for their fighting prowess, and their armor looked like they could scare even a droid. He knew R3 was scared and would roll behind him, hiding under his leg if a member of them showed up.

He was also friends with their leader, CC-6752, also known as "Breaker."

"Sir, Parjai Squad ready," said Breaker.

"Good. Do you know where Ghost Company is?" said Taran.

"Waiting on the gunship for you sir," said Breaker.

"Thanks. See you on the ground," said Taran. Heading to the gunship where his main unit was he boarded it.

"Boil, Waxer, you men ready?"

"Yes sir," they chorused.

"Waxer, if anything happens to me, you take command," said Taran.

"Yes sir," said Waxer.

"Why do you get to take command?" said Boil.

"Cause I'm the mature one," said Waxer.

"No you're not."

"Yes I am."

"Okay, you both do joint command," said Taran. At least there they could agree. Obi-Wan came to the gunship Taran was on.

"May the Force be with you young one," he said.

"And you too Master," said Taran. Obi-Wan clasped his hand, looked at with the "Be careful" look and went away to his gunship. The gunships readied their engines as the light began flashing yellow, indicating standby. Once it was green the LAAt's from the orbiting ships took off and headed for the planet. The soldiers inside could feel their descent to the planet and many thoughts went through their heads.

"Is this my last battle?"

"Can we win?"

"What's it like down there?"

These questions filled their minds as the gunships broke through the atmosphere. That was one of the last thoughts they had before their thoughts turned to something different: battle. Once they breached the clouds, the dogs of war were let loose and the battle for Rattatak was underway, with nasty surprises in store.


	3. Battle of Rattatak Part I

Heavy flak and surface-to-air fire blanketed the air as the gunships raced towards the surface of the planet before leveling out and streaked towards their destinations. Bombers and fighters from their side were either engaged in dogfights with Vulture droids and tri-fighters or were destroying enemy fortifications.

The LAAT's streaked towards their proposed landing zone, being careful to dodge as much flak and enemy fire as possible.

Inside on of the LAAT's Anakin was worried about Ahsoka, and Taran for that matter. He knew they were capable of doing this by themselves, but part of him wish they were with their masters, not because he thought they weren't capable but because he wanted to be safe. The flak here was heavier than on Geonosis, and it seemed even more precise.

"Rex, how far to the landing zone?" he yelled over the roar of the fire.

"Two clicks off sir," said Rex. Outside an LAAT near them exploded in flames and the smoking remains of the ship spiraled down towards the ground. Anakin felt his heart freeze as he thought of what would have happened if that gunship was Ahsoka's or Taran's.

_"Please be alright,"_ he thought.

Elsewhere, about a click away from Anakin, Obi-Wan's group was evading as much of the enemy gunfire as possible. He'd already lost several of his gunships.

"Admiral, we need more air support in Sector 7," he said into his comlink.

"Sir our air squadrons are already stretched to the limit as it is, and heavily engaged at the moment. Right now it's not possible," said Wullfe.

"Okay Admiral," said Obi-Wan. His gunship shook as a piece of flak exploded near the gunship, sending shrapnel into the gunship through it's armor. A few pieces struck the some of the clones, but it bounced off their armor. The Phase II armor the troopers wore was better at deflecting shrapnel than the older Phase I armor.

"Taran, what is your position?" Obi-Wan yelled into his comlink over all the noise.

"About one click from the landing zone, I'm about to (Bang)." That was the last thing Obi-Wan heard. His heart stopped as the last sound from the transmission played over and over in his mind.

Meanwhile, Taran's gunship sailed through the flak. When Obi-Wan had heard the boom a piece of flak had exploded near his gunship and sent some shrapnel into the comlink, ending the transmission. Taran worked feverishly to take out the shrapnel and repair. He knew Obi-Wan was probably going crazy right about now. Hastily working on the comlink, the gunship careened to the side as another blast hit it. Taran looked out from one of the slits on the ship's armored sides in time to see three of his gunships get blasted out of the sky. He knew if they stayed in the sky any longer they would all be shot down. They were only half a click away from the landing zone.

"Get everybody on the ground now!" he yelled to the pilot.

"Copy that sir," said the pilot. The LAAT began to make the dive towards the surface. Taran fixed up his comlink so that it was working again. Just as he was about to call Obi-Wan again, he got another transmission.

"We're going down! We're going down! Location 346!" it yelled, sounding like a clone pilot.

"Who's this?" said Taran.

"CC-11-8679," yelled the pilot.

"Who's on there with you?"

"Commander Tano and some of her men," he yelled. Taran felt his heart skip a beat.

"Pilot, open one of the doors," said Taran.

"But sir?"

"Do it, I got lives at stake," he said.

"As you wish sir," he said. He opened up the right side and Taran got a view of everything going on outside. LAAT's used their forward guns and swivel turrets to send fire down to the surface at positions opening up on them. The sky was filled with explosions and the ground was a blanket of fire. So far no Republic soldiers had landed on the surface, but he could see the tons of fire the Separatists were sending up from their trenches, pillboxes, fortifications, and the fortress. It stood like a pyramid in the sky, a single spire pointing high into the air. It gave a foreboding look to the battlefield., but Taran didn't have time for sightseeing. He could see Ahsoka's gunship heading down towards the planet's surface at a high speed, it's left wing in flames.

"Boil, Waxer, take over while I'm gone," said Taran, taking out his staff, which he hung on his belt, and opening it into it's glider form.

"Where are you going sir?" said Boil. Taran wanted to say "I have to save my girlfriend again," but he knew he couldn't.

"Have to save some soldiers. Be back in a few minutes," said Taran. He took off towards the glider.

"Why did General Kenobi have to pick the weird Padawan?" said Boil.

"He knows what he's doing Boil. Let's get back to our job," said Waxer.

In Ahsoka's gunship she could feel the gunship begin to descend to the surface at a rate so fast that when it crashed there would be few, if any survivors.

"Brace yourselves!" she said to the men on the gunship. At that moment she felt their descent slow down a little. She looked out through the slits on the gunship's armor and saw they were still going to the surface, but slower. Her gunship crashed to the ground, but it went on it smoothly, but still a bit bumpy. It leaned to the left when it came to a stop.

"Is everyone okay?" she asked. All the clones nodded and the door to the gunship opened. On top of the opening was Taran, staff in hand.

"Heard you had some trouble," he said.

"Thanks," she said.

"Don't mention it. Come on, we got a battle to win," he said. He jumped in the air using his Airbending and flew away to his men.

"You heard him, let's go," said Ahsoka as she and her men rushed out of the gunship and headed towards the enemy, her other gunships landing and advancing towards the enemy positions. Once the AT-TE's hit the ground they immediately trudged to the Separatist positions, the troops among the legs of the vehicles to avoid the thousands of laser fire coming towards them.

Taran landed back with his soldiers right next to Boil and Waxer as his tanks landed and opened fire. Clones up and down his line let loose all they had at their enemy in front of them. Taran shrunk his staff back down, put it on his belt and activated his lightsaber, deflecting laser shots bound for him.

"You boys missed me?" said Taran.

"More than you know sir," said Boil.

"What's our attack plan sir?" said Waxer.

"Head to the first trench and dig in," said Taran.

"You heard him men. Charge!" yelled Waxer. Parjai Squad and Ghost Company ran for the trenches, shooting as they charged forward. some of the men were shot down by incoming fire, but the majority of them were making it.

From inside the trench was a combination of Rattataki and droid infantry. Supplied with Separatist weaponry the Rattataki were pouring vast amounts of fire onto Taran's men, as well as Ahsoka's, who were near his. A single Rattataki captain was holding the line, but because of the Republic assault and the aerial bombardments he was losing men fast. He knew he wouldn't be able to hold the line, so he did what every other Rattataki would do if death or failure was apparent. Taking out a curved sword made of metal he he went out of his trench and charged forward shouting "Banzaig." All Rattataki knew the word was a code meaning that death was apparent and now was the time for a final push, death being necessary. Nearly all but a few of the Rattataki came out of the first trench.

"Banzaig!" they yelled. Everyone of them holding a weapon, whether it be the standard issue blaster for the battle droids or close-ranged melee weapons, like knives, swords, and axes. They rushed out screaming that at the top of their lungs, nearly a thousand of them. Some droids came out too, but the majority of them stayed, their sensors saying this was a suicide charge.

Taran saw the wave of incoming enemies and readied his men.

"Sir, what should we do?" said Boil. Taran had half a mind to say "Fire!", but this time was different. If they had been droids, or even Trandoshans and Geonosians, he wouldn't have hesitated, but these were near-human beings charging at him. He could even pick out a few women in their ranks. He didn't want to have to fight them, not like this, but he didn't want to risk losing all his men, who he knew were outnumbered right about now, only totalling up to 600 men with fifteen tanks. He had no choice but to comply.

"Fire," he said. The AT-TE's swiveled their guns towards the targets and began firing their high explosive rounds and lasers at them. The clones opened up to. They knew if it came down to close-range melee combat, they were at a disadvantage since their enemy had the weapons perfect enough for it. The Rattataki fell by the score, ten of them dying from one blast from an AT-TE turret. The clone fire decimated their ranks, killing many of them before they got into even twenty-five feet of them. Overhead a lone V-wing dropped it's payload among the attacking group, killing nearly half of them on the spot before it dropped the rest of it on the trench fortifications.

Nearly all the Rattataki were dead, with only a handful wounded. A few of the wounded tried to go on, their weapons outstretched in their hands. The clones aimed to fire at them, but Taran stopped them.

"Disarm them," said Taran. He went up. The leader of the suicide party tried to raise his sword, but his arm was so badly burned he couldn't even lift it. Taran took the sword out of his hand, threw it to the ground, and put the captain's hands behind his back.

"Have them surrender," he said. A lull had occurred when the V-wing had dropped it's bombs. Apparently the hits had been precise because no a thing was stirring. Taran ordered the AT-TE's to press on ahead as his troops took prisoners. The main objective for today was to take the first trench network, and press on if needed. The prisoners were huddled together, bindings on them, and marched into the LAAT's, which flew off towards the command post established in the distance.

"Sir, the rest of our forces are about to breach the main objective sir," said Breaker, looking through his electrobinoculars.

"Good, let's keep up the pace," said Taran. Their men advanced towards the trench, staying just ahead of the AT-TE's. The trenches were eerily quiet.

"Halt," said Taran. He walked very slowly towards the trench. He felt uneasy, very uneasy. His lightsaber held defensively in his hands he walked forward. The uneasiness was killing him. He picked up a small rock from the ground and tossed it into the trench. Immediately after it hit, a loud cry of "Banzaig" came and the rest of the Separatists in the trench came up and opened fire. Taran barely had enough time to deflect the blasts coming from them. A few clones dropped dead from the gunfire and the rest opened fire.

The Rattataki and droids were putting up tremendous resistance. Taran erected a wall of earth for his troops to take cover behind. The Separatists must have had mortars and grenadiers because soon many explosions were taking place up and down the line, and on of them completely demolished an AT-TE.

"We're getting killed out here sir," said Boil whilst shooting at the enemy positions, scoring a hit on a battle droid and sending it's head clean off.

"Waxer, signal the LAAT's, we need some air support," said Taran.

"Yes sir," said Waxer. He got on his comlink after firing off a shot.

"Gunships, we need air support in 3-5. Fire for effect," he said. It took an entire minute, nearly seeming like an eternity to them before they heard the drone of gunships coming in. Scores of missiles headed towards the trench and exploded in and around it, sending dust flying everywhere.

"Forward!" yelled Taran as the missiles continued to pummel into the trench. His men charged, firing as they went. They got to the edge of the trench and fired into it repeatedly. To their surprise, all the defenders were dead. The missile firing had been very precise and accurate. The men hunkered down into the trench, clearing bodies and debris and shot at the droids nearly a kilometer away. The tanks did most of the work, the men only taking some pot shots every now and again. The real men who were doing continuous fighting were the sharpshooters of Parjai Squad. These men were armed with DC-15x blasters that had a huge range, and they could get in kill shots like crazy.

As they rested momentarily in their trenches, Taran relayed to all the commanders.

"Master, are you there?" said Taran.

"Taran? Thank goodness, I feared the worst when I heard that explosion," said Obi-Wan.

"You know it's going to take more than flak to get rid of me. Have you reached your checkpoint?" said Taran.

"Yes, we're waiting further orders. There's a heavy line of defense in front of us, and Admiral Yularen is tied up with a Separatist fleet above us at the moment," said Obi-Wan.

"So we'll expecting some Vultures and Hyenas?" said Taran.

"Hopefully not. Get your men ready though, the attack will commence any moment now. Have your tanks stay behind and provide long-range fire," said Obi-Wan.

"Will do, Taran out," said Taran, turning off his comlink and switching it to a different person.

"Skyguy, come in, are you there?" he said.

"Gears, have you reached the checkpoint?" said Anakin.

"Yes, have you gotten any sign of Long?" said Taran.

"Yes, in fact he's positioned right near my men," said Anakin.

"Okay, tell him I'm fine so that he doesn't have a heart attack, and get ready. Obi-Wan said we're about to start our next assault," said Taran.

"Will do," said Anakin, hanging up. Taran contacted Ahsoka next.

"Ahsoka, are you there?"

"Yes, have your reached.."

"Yes, we're awaiting further orders," said Taran.

"Okay, be careful," she said, signing out. Taran and the others waited patiently. A stillness was in the air, the only sound coming from the AT-TE's providing long range covering fire. The Separatists weren't even shooting anymore. Not a thing was sirring on their side. Only the cannons from the AT-TE's and the newly arrived AV-7 Antivehicle Cannon (the cannons seen in the beginning of the movie). Taran decided to contact Admiral Yularen.

"Admiral, is everything okay up there?" said Taran.

"No, we're heavily engaged (explosion), and you have a squadron of Hyena bombers on the way," said Wullfe. Taran looked up into the sky and saw five squadrons of Hyena bombers, 60 bombers, were screaming towards them.

"Take cover!" yelled Taran. All his men huddled down into the trench as the Hyena bombers unleashed their deadly payloads. Each bomber held 4 proton bombs, and since there was 60 of them, that meant 240 bombs were hitting up and down the Republic lines. Massive explosions shook the landscape, sending parts of vehicles, men, and chunks of earth into the ground. Taran grit his teeth as the explosions cascaded around his position, dirt and rocks hitting him repeatedly. The rain of bombs was deafening for any of them.

The clones under Taran's command were doing the same thing, but some of them were tossed into the air as a bomb exploded near them. Obi-Wan, Anakin, Ahsoka, and Long were catching much of the sting too.

Taran silently prayed to the Force, and to the Spirits that he and his men could get through. Mounds of dirt shot into the sky and rained on the men in the trench. After the bombs fell and the Hyena bombers took back off, Taran and the survivors looked out.

"Is everyone okay?" he said. Moans of the wounded, a few yes sir's, and nodding heads told him what he needed. Some of the clones were buried in earth and struggled to get out. Everyone was dusty from all the sand, dirt, and debris.

"Boil, you alright?" said Taran.

"Yes sir."

"Waxer?"

"Yes, I'm alright." Taran looked around. Nearly all of his vehicles were gone, and only two cannons were operational. The rest of his me seemed dazed. Just as they were collecting themselves, up, huge cries erupted from the Separatist end.

"BANZAIG!" From the Separatist side the Rattataki came out, along with some droids as well, most notably droidekas.

"Get ready!" yelled Taran. The rest of his men prepared for the incoming attack. He saw that the Separatists were attacking up and down the line, one massive counterattack, and they were severely outnumbered. They were a kilometer away, meaning they would get here in about five to six minutes.

"Admiral, where's our air support?" said Taran.

"They're engaged up here at the moment Cyneran, you need to (explosion) find a way to hold them long enough, the battle up here is leveling out," said Wullfe.

"We're so dead. Waxer, set up the heavy gun emplacements, and Boil keep some of our men in reserve behind the trench," said Taran.

"But sir, we won't have time," said Boil and Waxer. Taran looked at the charging, firing hordes ahead. With the counter-attackers were tri droids. He had three of them coming for his line, and among them were a few crab droids as well.

"I'll buy us some. When I signal you, give 'em hell," said Taran. He rushed out lightsaber drawn, and charged towards the incoming Rattataki and droids. Bending up a wave of earth to help move him forward, lightsaber held in the Shien grip, he raced towards his enemy. Once he deemed he was close enough he launched himself into the air and came onto the ground, a massive wave of earth scattering the Separatist forces. Immediately when he came down he went to work.

Droids and Rattataki came at him, and he deflected lasers and cut weapons in half. He was aiming to only wound the Rattataki and kill the droids, but it was hard, especially when many of them were coming from all sides with razor-sharp weapons, or shooting at him. When one of them shot at him, he deflected it back to him and wounded a body part, like the leg or arm. They swarmed around him, attacking him at any given moment.

Taran found it harder and harder to wound them, and before he knew it he was chopping off limbs.

His first kill on a Rattataki was when he had dispatched an SBD and a Rattataki wielding a spear made to impale him with it. He sliced the SBD in half and had no choice but to cut the man's chest. He went down, and didn't move again. Taran felt pain at having killed him, but his need for self-defence stopped any other bad thoughts from occurring.

Using every defensive and attack technique he knew when dealing with multiple opponents, his lightsaber a whirlwind of activity. A tri droid fired towards him, it's laser cannon shell screaming right towards him. Taran jumped in the air as it the ground, taking out two droidekas and some of the Rattataki. He landed on one of the droid's legs, deflecting laser fire, and sometimes a thrown weapon.

The other tri-droids locked in on him and shot at him. Taran raced to the top of the droids head as the tri-droid he was on was hit by friendly fire. Force-jumping to the top Taran deflected the cannons aimed at him. Deflecting one handed he got on his comlink to hear what someone had to say to him. He wished they'd picked better timing.

"Waxer, are you guys finished?" said Taran.

"Nearly sir," said Waxer. Taran switched it off and deflected the laser fire at him down towards his enemies or back at the tri-droids. As he was fighting his comlink came on.

"Yes?"

"Taram, what in blazes are you doing?" said Obi-Wan.

"Buying us some time, we have no air support and if these guys fight us, we'll be overwhelmed," said Taran.

"Get out of there now!" said Obi-Wan.

"Okay, one minute, that's all I'm asking," said Taran. A long pause followed on his comlink.

"Okay, one minute, after that get out of there," said Obi-Wan. The minute he stopped, a Hailfire droid appeared and sent missiles towards him. Taran instinctively jumped off the tri-droid as the missiled collided with it and sent it to the ground, exploding on impact. Landing on the ground he switched to his Bending. Fissures of earth and rock slides changed the landscape as he attacked the Separatists. Boulders he summoned smashed through ranks of them, crushing many of them. Taran was thankful they were mostly droids.

The Hailfire droid that had shot at him came back again. Taran put his two hands to his right side as of he was holding a ball of energy, and a fireball began to form. Using as much of his chi energy as possible got bigger and bigger until it was the size of a boulder. He shot the fireball forward and the concussive energy of the blast destroyed the droid into pieces.

"Sir, we're ready," said Boil.

"Now!" said Taran.

"But sir, you're still out there?" said Boil.

"Just shoot!" said Taran. He heard the gunfire from his side and made a dome of earth to protect him. The fire from the entire trench line decimated the Rattataki and droids. Artillery poured into them, creating huge wholes. They tried to charge, but gunfire stopped them in their tracks. Seeing as it was hopeless to move on, they retreated, many more of them falling as they made their way back to their man line of defense. Obi-Wan, Anakin, Ahsoka, and Long's positions opened fire as well, lasers, rocks, air, earth, water, and plasma cannons raining death everywhere.

The clones kept firing with all their might, the guns of the remaining AT-TE's and clone artillery continuously firing until the enemy was gone. As they scanned the battlefield, they saw that Taran's dome was demolished. Waxer, Breaker, and Boil feared the worst.

"Sir, can you here us?" said Breaker.

"Yeah I can here you." All three clone leaders turned around and saw Taran standing behind them, looking virtually unharmed. They knew he was a bending prodigy, but they always forgot just how clever, crafty, and skilled he was.

"Sir, that stills scares me," said Waxer.

"Don't know how," said Taran as he went to the edge of the trench and looked out the. The battlefield was strewn with the bodies of dead Rattataki and droids. It seemed so sad and eerie. Taran's comlink came on and he answered.

"Taran, that had to be the most ill conceived thing I've ever seen you do," said Obi-Wan.

"But it worked?" said Taran. He heard his master sigh.

"Yes, just please, for my sake, don't do it again," said Obi-Wan.

"Will do, maybe," said Taran before he hung up and called on Wullfe.

"Admiral, are you finished up there?" said Taran.

"Yes, I have two bomber squadrons ready for your disposal," said Wullfe.

"Thanks, have them attack in five minutes," said Taran. He hung up and spent five minutes preparing his men for the next push, but then knew that he had to warn everyone else. He took out his staff and grew it till it was at full height and put it in glider mode.

"I'll be back men," said Taran. He jumped into the air and took off to Ahsoka's men, who were the closest ones to his position. He didn't have to fly very long, maybe like ten seconds, before he landed amongst her men.

"Where's Commander Tano?" said Taran.

"She's over there," said one of her men. He walked over to where she was, talking to an ARC trooper of Cody's command wearing a kama and pauldrons. When she saw him she brightened up.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Wullfe is sending us some bombers. They'll be here in a few," said Taran. "Can you tell that to Obi-Wan and Anakin, and also Long?" said Taran.

"Yes, what's plan after the bombardment?"

"Get over there and take the position. We might only get that far for today, and it's constricted so you know we won't be separated," said Taran.

"Okay, I'll tell them. Please don't get yourself killed," she said.

"What are you talking about, that happened to you last time," he said. She rolled her eyes as he took off into the air back to his own men.

* * *

When Taran landed back, he found his men ready to charge. This was good seeing as how he didn't have to waste time getting them ready. That's what he liked about the clones, or rather the men he served with. They didn't seem to be unique, but he knew they were sometimes the same, but had their own independent nature.

"We're ready when you are sir," said Boil. As he spoke those words the sounds of bomber squadrons filled their ears. They looked up to see their Y-wings flying overhead before they pulled over the Separatist trenches and bombed the living hell out of them.

"Now!" yelled Taran. His men yelled and rushed for the trench. They didn't want to fire a shot to not let their enemy know that they were attacking, and they had a lot of ground to cover. Using his peripheral vision, Taran could see the others attacking too. It was a huge wave of white armor heading for the Separatist defenses. By the time they closed down the space to 25 yards, the surviving Separatists got up and began firing.

Many clones were shot down by the heavy repeating blasters. Taran saw one that was giving him and his men real trouble and bended a boulder into the position, crushing the droids firing it. The loss of RPM (Rounds Per Minute) left the defenses slacking and Taran and his men reached the defenses.

The defenses was a combination of pillboxes and trenches. The clones engaged in furious close-quarters and hand-to-hand combat. The droids were not designed for hand-to-hand, except for maybe the SBD's, and were easy to take down, but the Rattataki were a major problem. Their weapons parried blows to their bodies easily, and their attacks were deadly. Some clones fell dead from a hit to the torso or head, but thankfully the armor held up enough so that a very strong blow would have to get through it.

Taran was fighting next to a clone trooper named Axle. As they were fighting, they saw an AAT coming towards them, it's turret aimed at him and Axle.

"Down!" he yelled. Him and Axle hit the dirt as the round hit where they were just a few second ago, but Axle wasn't that fast and he got some shrapnel. He writhed in agony when he hit the ground, his hands on his helmet. Taran rushed over, dropping his lightsaber in the process. and helped him take it off. Axle's eyes were closed, and Taran saw that he had some shrapnel around his eye region. Taran desperately looked for some water, but there was none. As he was trying to help Axle, a Heavy Trooper got his rocket launcher and destroyed a pillbox twenty feet away. Taran could hear screams coming from it and saw two figures run out, one covered in flames.

The one covered in flames fell to the ground, tossing and turning in pain, but the other one was fine with some cuts and bruises. Taran noticed it was a woman. Her eyes fixed on Taran and she drew an axe. She screamed a war cry and ran for him and Axle. Taran tried to move Axle, but the clone was a little too heavy, and he was already physically exhausted from the fighting. The woman still kept coming. Taran desperately looked for his lightsaber, but he couldn't find it time. The woman was already ten feet away from him. Looking around he picked up Axle's DC-15S and fired it just as the woman raised her axe. Taran's shot tore through her directly where her belly met her chest. The woman dropped the axe and stood on her knees, her ice-blue eyes looking directly at his green ones.

Taran's breath seized in his lungs as the woman toppled forward onto him and Axle. Taran moved her off him so that she was still near him, but was off of him and Axle. Immediately he felt remorse for his action.

"Oh no, spirits, I..," he said to her, but the woman continued to look at him, breathing raggedly until she stopped breathing, her life force gone. Her eyes fixed Taran with an undying stare. He realized to his horror that she was teenager, probably no older than he was. Taran shut her eyes and put her hands folded across her chest. She wondered who the teen was? What was her name? Did she have a family? Was she truly evil? Was she hear willingly or against her will? These unanswered questions swam through his mind before they too were dead. War was hell, and this planet was suffering because of it. He was surprised he didn't just break down right there.

Time seemed to slow down in Taran's mind as he looked on the devastation: a rocket destroyed an AAT, a Rattataki was gunned down by some clones when another clone had been cut through his torso, a red gash showing through his armor. A clone beat down a Rattataki senseless with his helmet as the two grappled, a pillbox was torched with a flamethrower unit, it's individuals running around covered with flames before falling to the ground as clones shot them down. A clone rushed towards Taran.

"Sir," he said, getting Taran back into reality. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, get Axle to a med station," said Taran, but he said so slowly.

"Yes sir, right away sir," he said, picking his downed comrade. Taran found his lightsaber, handling it as if it was a foreign object before he came fully back to his senses. Seeing some of his men were trying to put down a crab droid, he ran to them.

Jumping in the air he came down onto the thing, stabbing his lightsaber into the droid's central controls. The droid went temporarily blind and scuttled around before a well aimed round to the head shot a vulnerable area and it fell.

Taran got off and looked to see that the surviving Separatists were retreating. The clones cheered as they saw their enemy run. Taran exhaled loudly and turned off his lightsaber, sitting down on the ground near the downed crab droid. Today had probably been the bloodiest, and dirtiest combat he'd ever seen. Right now, he wanted a break.

The clones checked their dead for anyone who had been just wounded, or who were truly gone. Rattataki who surrendered were huddled together in a group, shaking and shivering, their clothes and armor in pieces and rags.

Two clones who were gathering up the dead saw a wounded Rattataki on the ground, gasping for breath and moving his hand absentmindedly.

"Hey, there's a live one," said one of the clones. The two moved cautiously towards him, one of them holding his head up as the other checked the man's wounds. The man's hand went to behind his back, and pulled out a thermal detonator. He turned it on and the two clones didn't even have time to try and get away. The farthest they got was to their knees and back a step.

BBBAAMMM! It went off, throwing the two clones back. Their comrades rushed to them and checked their pulse lines, but they were gone. There were no remains of the Rattataki who committed suicide, not a single trace.

"Those damn baldies!" yelled a clone as he gave up checking one of the downed clones. Taran saw the whole thing. It sickened him how the Rattataki could do these suicidal methods. He felt the urge to vomit, but he held it in. His comlink beeped and he turned it on.

"Yes," he said.

"Taran, we're stopping for today. Have your men get ready and link up with Ahsoka's forces. We'll all rendezvous together," said Obi-Wan.

"Yes Master," said Taran.

"Are you alright?" said Obi-Wan.

"Yes, I'm fine," he said, turning the comlink off. If the Rattataki fought like this, this was going to be a very long campaign.

**In case you're wondering, I got the word "Banzaig" from the word "Banzai," which Japanese WW2 soldiers screamed when charging in massive counterattacks. All I did was add a "g" to the end. It would have been easier to use the native language, but there's no Rattataki language, so I had to be kind of creative. Also, they're new to the galaxy and don't have much experience with blasters, which is why many of them have bladed weapons. Stay tuned for the next chapter, and I have a lot to type for the next on.**


	4. Battle of Rattatak Part II

(That night)

Ahsoka looked for her friend, her love, through the ranks of the clones. Reserves were called in, units replenished, and the wounded taken to med stations behind them. They settled down to their siege mode, cutting off the huge fortress from any outside help.

The fighting that day had been fierce, probably the dirtiest they had been in, except for Jabiim. When she'd talked to Anakin, Obi-Wan, Long, Cody, and Rex, she found out that it wasn't some suicidal Rattataki, but many. She had talked to Boil and Waxer too, and they had told her similar stories of suicide charges, suicide, and women fighting alongside the men. Long even reported that he'd seen some children fighting with them too.

She searched for Taran everywhere in the trenches and around them, until she came to Breaker.

"Breaker, have you seen Taran?" she asked.

"He's over by a downed AT-TE. He said he didn't want to talk to anyone right now," he said.

"Where's it at?" she asked. He pointed to the destroyed walker near a dismantled pillbox littered with droid remains. Thanking him she walked up to it. Here there was no sounds, just peace and quiet, yet a kind of eerie loneliness. Coming to the walker's side she felt his presence on the other side. She walked around it to see him on the ground, his legs pulled to his chest, laying his head on his knees. He was breathing steadily, as if he was trying to calm himself down.

She walked slowly up to him and put her hand on his head. He lifted slowly up to see her. She could see apparent sadness blazing from them. She sat down next to him.

"Taran, what's wrong?" she asked. He took a few breaths before answering.

"I don't want to talk about it," he said.

"Taran, please tell me," she pleaded. She could feel sadness, and something else worse than that resonating from him. He sniffled, seeming to hyperventilate.

"I..did something..horrible," he said, trying hard to keep back a tear.

"What?" she said, concerned about him more.

"I..killed...a girl," he said. "She was around our age. I couldn't stop myself from..oh spirits." He buried his head back into his knees and began to cry. Ahsoka came closer to him and wrapped her arms around him. His head went onto her shoulder and she could feel his wet tears cascade down her shoulder. Tearfully, he told her how the girl had rushed at him with a sword, meaning to kill him and Axle, and how he shot her. She listened to the grim story he told her.

"It'a okay," she said, trying to comfort him.

"It's not. How could I have done that?" he said.

"You had no choice Taran. You couldn't stop it. How do you think I'd feel if instead of having to bury her, I'd be burying you?" she said, her voice full of concern, worry, and he realized, hurt.

"Soka, I don't know of I can do this," he said.

"Taran, you only killed in self-defence. I had to kill a few of them too, and I'm sorry for doing that, but we have to focus on now," she said. He pulled away to look at her, rubbing the tears out off his face and eyes.

"Thanks, you always no what to say to me," he said.

"Are you feeling better?" she asked.

"Somewhat," he said.

"Here, let me help you," she said, offering up her arms as if to hug him. He didn't look like he wanted to, but he did so any way. Her arms wrapped around him, embracing him as close as possible. His breathing relaxed, somewhat, as he put his head on her shoulder and wrapped his arms around her. He delighted in the way her skin warmed him as he rubbed his chin across there. She always knew how to make him feel better, even when he had done something horrible.

"Soka, when this is over, can you, please, not tell anyone else about this? I want to get through this by myself," he said quietly.

"Yes, I will Taran," she said. He took in a deep breath before he let go of her long enough to try and put a smile on, though it only went halfway.

"Thanks," he said, kissing her lightly.

"What happened to your men today?" she said. Taran told her what happened when they touched down on the planet, taking the first trench, the Rattataki counterattack, stalling for everyone to get ready, and all the grim things he saw in taking the second trench.

Her eyes flashed with concern when he told her of the Rattataki who committed suicide and took out two troopers.

"Something like that happened to me too. I think it's only going to get worse from now on," she said.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes, I just wish that this wasn't happening," she said, sounding like she was on the verge of tears.

"It's okay _Airen_, I don't want it to happen either, but we need to get through this, and end this war as soon as possible," he said, his hand on her cheek. She looked at him questionably.

"What did you call me?" she asked.

"_Airen_. In my language, it means my love," he said. She looked at him in surprise. His only nickname for her was Soka or Snips, but this one seemed better than all the rest. She clamped her lips onto him, to which he was unprepared for and he fell back onto the ground. She came down with him, her lips around his. He wanted to continue, but he knew now wasn't the time, and she did too.

When thye let go, he lightly kissed the side of her neck before he and her got back up in a sitting position.

"We'll save that for later," he said.

"Same here," she said, laying her head on his chest. He held her in his arms as he and her looked at the stars up ahead. They could their ships overhead, but they didn't care. They were glad to be offered a brief respite in this terrible conflict, especially of they were together.

* * *

"What? My Lord, we cannot do this!" yelled Ventress.

"Are you disobeying a direct order my apprentice?" said Dooku from his hologram.

"No, but you promised me a chance to kill them!" she said.

"No, they are more useful alive than dead, especially with the plan I have," he said.

"So I won't be able to fight them, and my planet is doomed to fall?" she said.

"Oh you will fight them, but yes your planet must fall," he said. Ventress made a point to object, but Dooku stopped her.

"It is unavoidable. We do not have enough droids to send to your planet's aid, and our fleets can't get through their fleet. Just stick to the plan I have told you," he said.

"Yes my Lord," she said. The hologram faded and Ventress cursed under her breath.

"Fine, I'll abandon the planet, but a lot of them are going down with it," she said. Taking four ball-shaped eggs into her hand and putting them in within her cloak, she walked out of the viewing room.

* * *

"This is going to be a very messy fight," said Rex. Luminara, having just captured the southern hemisphere of the planet, which was a lot easier than the northern one, had discussed how to take the fortress. Barris, Ahsoka, and Taran were standing closeby. Taran seemed more like himself, though he did seem a bit off at times, but thanks to Ahsoka he was normal, well "Taran" normal.

"I know Rex, but we must. It's the only way. Let's just hope our air strikes and bombardment will soften them up. Attacking during the last seconds of the bombardment will have an advantage.

"But we're running across a bridge Master Unduli, and with B3 droids, crab droids, and tri droids, this will be a very long battle," said Taran. He was right. The fortress was surrounded by a canyon, and the only thing that was keeping it connected to the rest was a long, wide metal bridge, about 2 miles long and a quarter mile wide. There was a large entrance to the fortress which was where the main gate was, and past that was the many intricate halls of the fortress. In all, it was going to be grueling.

"That threat is known Padawan, but we will take this fortress," said Luminara with an air of confidence. She seemed so sure that it was like everyone around her believed every word.

"May the Force be with us," she said just as the bombardment started.

* * *

"Barris, what was it like being under the worms influence?" said Taran.

"It was, strange. It was like I was me, but it wasn't me. I only did as I was told, and my body mimicked those commands," she said. "It was horrible. If it wasn't for Ahsoka I'd probably still be under their control."

"It's still creepy the way they get inside of you," said Ahsoka.

"And the only way to stop them was the cold?" said Taran. Both girls nodded.

"And you two almost froze to death?" he said. The girls nodded again.

"Okay, well at least if those things ever attack again, which I highly doubt, than I got something to counter them," he said.

"How's that?" said Barris.

"Can't tell now, right now we have a battle to finish."

* * *

The bombardment went on for three hours. The troops waited impatiently to finish off this last part of their assault. They experienced some of the worst things anyone has ever seen, and all they wanted to do was to end it and go back to more conflict, which didn't seem promising, but was better than being on this planet.

"Kid, if I get through this, I want you to know something," said Rex.

"Sure Rex, what?" said Taran.

"I just want you to know that...your...a..good soldier," said Rex. Taran knew he was trying, as much as he wanted, to say something else, but this was Rex. It would probably be the best compliment he'd ever get.

"Thanks Rex, you too," said Taran.

Just as they were finished with their mini-conversation, they saw the last air strike coming.

"Charge!" yelled Obi-Wan. Everyone rushed forward as the last bombs were dropped onto the fortress. They rushed on, wanting to get to the fortress as fast as possible. AT-RT's pulled ahead, needing to hold off any droids in order for them all to rush in.

However, as they were half a mile off, they saw something really big coming out of the entrance. They all halted in their steps as they saw a huge, metallic droid come out. It was 4 meters tall, and looked a lot like a SBD. In fact that was what it was based off of.

This was the B3 battle droid, one of the new additions in the Separatist arsenal, having come out five months after the start of the war. The droid was impressive. Thick armor let all but volleys of intense fire, or one shot from a cannon, protect it so much that it was pretty much invulnerable. It held an arsenal of weapons: flamethrowers, twin repeating wrist blasters, and a cache of missiles for armored targets. There it stood, walking towards them on the bridge.

"Take it out!" yelled Anakin. The soldiers opened fire, but they watched in dismay as their shots had no effect on the droid. Their AT-TE's weren't on the bridge yet, and they couldn't risk using their cannons on the bridge, else the explosions would topple it and most of them would die. The AT-RT's fire was having some effect, but the droids armor was very thick. Taking one look at it's attackers, the B3 let loose it's missiles. They crashed into the AT-RT's, destroying all of them at once.

"This is not good," said Cody.

"Take cover!" yelled Cody. The B3 switched to it's twin laser wrist blaster and sent in volleys of gunfire. Scores of clones were taken out, with the rest hiding behind wreckage and shooting. Taran found himself next to Rex and Anakin.

"Got a plan Skyguy?" said Taran.

"I'm thinking!" he yelled as he blocked back the blaster fire. Fire from the fortress was coming too. They had turbolaser cannons too, but thankfully they weren't enough to bring the bridge down. Long came up to him, armed with a DC-15A on full-auto from a fallen clone, pouring fire on the droid too.

"This isn't good," he said. Just then, Anakin thought of an idea. He knew the B3 had a design flaw, and one of them was was if it lost balance, it couldn't get up again.

"Taran, you're Waterbending good?" said Anakin.

"What kind of question is that "Is my Waterbending good?" You feeling okay?" said Taran as he deflected laser bolts.

"No, I mean do you think you can make enough water on the bridge to freeze the floor?" said Anakin.

"Maybe, but I might need a little help," said Taran. "Long, do you have any Waterbenders close to us?"

"Yeah, Karna and Hataku are close," he said over the roar of battle. He signalled to them and two Waterbenders came. Since the Water Tribe, and Air Nation, didn't have a type of armor when going into battle, the commanders decided to adopt clone armor, minus the helmet and groin pieces. In fact, the only armor was on the lower arms up to the wrist along with the shoulders, armor on the feet up to the knees, and the chestplate that wrapped around the back as well. They were allowed to still wear the wolf head helmet. They were painted with Water tribe emblems, such as the emblem of the Tribe they came from, and were the national color of the Water Tribe. Under the armor was their customary wolf armor too, which went very well with the customized clone armor.

"Yes sir," they said.

"Help Taran freeze the bridge floor," said Long. Taran, Karna, and Hataku bended some water over to them in one long stream, bending it around their bodies in one long continuous circle. They lifted the water into the air like a lonng serpent, and then sent it crashing down onto the floor of the bridge near the droid. The water crashed into the droid, the force of it stopping it in it's tracks, but not toppling it. Once the water was settled, Taran and the Waterbenders froze the water. The droid was partially frozen in the water. However, it's strength of it broke through the ice around it. It stepped onto the ice and slipped, toppling it. It tried getting up, but couldn't move.

An AT-TE finally made it up to the forward positions. It's swivel gun on it's back aimed right at the downed droid and fired. The droid was blown to pieces. All the soldiers cheered, but soon replaced it with yells as they charged. As they got near the frozen bridge, Taran turned the ice back into water, creating a huge sphere of water. He shot it towards the fortress. As it sailed towards it's target, Taran bended it into thousands of ice spikes that rained down onto the fortress, taking out many of the snipers on the fortress walls.

Everyone raced forward. As they ran, they saw to their horror what was coming. A score of commando droids were heading for them, firing as they ran. Once their clips were out, they pulled out their swords and advanced. Leading them was a Magnaguard.

"Soldiers, covering fire on the fortress," said Obi-Wan. "We'll handle this." Him, Taran, Anakin, Ahsoka, Luminara, and Barris took the lead, lightsabers ready. The droids ran at them, ready for combat. When they met, lightsabers and electrostaff and swords met.

The Jedi made short work of the commando droids, Obi-Wan taking three of them in one swing. Barris and Ahsoka handled the Magnaguard as the others finished off the commando droids. A crab droid, a big one coming at six meters, sprang out from the entrance barreling towards them. The clones and Elementians fired at them, but the droids armorplast-shielding made their shots bounce off harmlessly. Taran ran forward, Force running to the target. He sprang into the air just as the crab droid swung it's pincer to knock him back. He landed on it's back and began to stab and cut away at it. The droid got on it's hind legs and tried to use it's fore legs to get him off, but to no avail. This left it's underside unprotected. Anakin and OBi-Wan came at it, getting under it and attacking it mercilessly. Anakin and him chopped off half of the fore legs, sending the droid down. Luminara used the Force to send the pieces of the B3 droid straight at it, ripping through it's armor.

The crab droid barreled down to the ground. It tried moving it's limbs, but Obi-Wan and Anakin got rid of those. Taran jumped off of it next to them. Barris and Ahsoka came too, having finished off the Magnaguard captain. All six Jedi combined lifted the crab droid up and sent it spiraling through the gated entrance. The droid exploded, taking out the gate and many of it's guards.

"Charge!" yelled Luminara. The rest of the troops rushed in, shooting at the gunners on the fortress walls. As they got near the entrance, they saw a huge metal door. The AT-TE shot a bolt at it, but the doors were too thick.

"I'll give it a try," said Taran.

"You can Metalbend?" said Long, quite surprised. Even the other Earthbenders looked shocked. As far as they knew, there was only one Metalbender in history, and we know who that was.

"Yeah, but not this big though," said Taran. He stepped up to the metal and tapped it with his pointer. The sound went through the whole area.

"Yep, pretty solid," said Taran. They all watched in awe as his eyes and tattoos glowed white. He hit his two elbows on the door, one after the other, four times, and hit it with his hands as if to push it. The metal he hit creaked. He back up, concentrated, and gave it his all with one major hit with his hands. A huge chunk of the metal door flew off and down the hall, crushing some droids behind it. Taran came out of the State and rubbed his hands.

"Okay I have to admit, that hurt," he said. Turning on his lightsaber again, he walked in cautiously. Looking left and right, he saw nothing. He heard the battle still going on outside by the soldiers still on the bridge, but inside it was too quiet. Ahsoka walked up to, looking around, her lightsaber ready.

"This is too weird," she said. Just as they turned around, they felt an evil presence behind them. They turned around and jumped into the air just as two red lightsabers swung where they were at previously. They landed on the ground, lightsabers held in a defense stance, looking at Ventress. She glowered at them, anger in her eyes. They weren't surprised, after all this was her home planet.

"Come on Jedi, I expected more from you," she said, running back down a hall. The six Jedi gave pace, but Obi-Wan hung back a little.

"Cody, Long, clear the rest of the fortress. We've got this," said Obi-Wan.

"Will do," said Long and Cody. As the rest of the soldiers made their way through the fortress, the Jedi pursued Ventress. Ventress was fast as they tried to keep up with her. She was a lot faster than they thought. She disappeared into a dark room, laughing evilly. They all came to a halt at the doorway. One thing they remembered is not to walk into a dark room with a Sith acolyte hiding in the shadows. Cautiously they went in, keeping in a circle about three feet apart from each other.

Continuing into the room, always looking around as best they could in the dark, their lightsabers being their only source of light, the group searched for Ventress. They could feel her presence, but couldn't tell where. As if on cue, her two lightsabers glowed ahead ten feet away. They saw her smiling wickedly at them.

"I do believe you that you have intruded upon my planet. If you wish for no harm to come to you, you will leave at once," she said.

"Ventress, we all know that even if we did agree you'd still try to kill us," said Anakin. Ventress smiled.

"Too bad Skywalker, I was beginning to think you didn't know me well, but too bad now," she said. She hit a button on her gauntlet and from off the ceiling came twelve droids, Magnaguards to be exact. Their purple flares of electricity danced along the ends of their electrostaffs menacingly. The group huddled closer together, lightsaber's held out.

"Yes, I can see you've had experience with the cyborg's bodyguards. This should be quite interesting," she said. She snapped her fingers and the droids attacked. Since there was twelve of them and six Jedi, that meant they had to take on two each, which would be tough. They split off into their own mini-battles, fighting the Magnaguards fiercely.

The Magnaguards were very tough opponents. When one attacked, the other defended, and sometimes they would both attack, their electrostaffs blurs in their hands as they handled them with near flawless fluid motions. They seemed to be everywhere, and they knew one hit would be very painful, and possibly knock them out or even kill them if hit in a critical area.

Anakin dispatched his two Magnaguards with lightning fast attacks that sent the droids into pieces. Turning to Ventress, he and he clashed.

Taran was fighting near Luminara. He could see the Jedi Master was having difficulties fighting her out of this, but she stood her ground, her lightsaber moving in flowing, calculated movements. Knowing she was fighting probably to the brink, he blocked two of the Magnaguards attacks, and launched a fireball into one about to hit her on her side. The Magnaguard was blasted into the wall and Luminara finished off the other one, slicing it right down the middle. However, Taran's move to help her earned him a hit to the ribs, and he yelled out as he felt the metal hit him and the electricity dance through his body. He was mad now.

He jumped up into the air as they swung their staffs in whirlwind motions at him, and when he came down a blast of air sent them into the air. He whirled around and without looking behind him cut the droids in half as they came back down.

"Thank you Taran," said Luminara.

"My pleasure Master Unduli," said Taran.

Anakin and Ventress were nowhere to be seen as the fought. They could hear their lightsabers clash over and over again. Obi-Wan was fighting a headless Magnaguard, the other one in three halves at his feet. Luminara and Taran rushed over to help Barris and Ahsoka kill off the other Magnaguards. Taran cut off ones leg and Barris stabbed it in the chest while Luminara cut one of Ahsoka's attackers in half and Ahsoka cut the other one's arm off and cut it in half. Obi-Wan cut the other droid down and heaved a sigh of relief when they were all gone.

"Where's Anakin?" he said. They heard the clashing lightsabers in the distance somewhere, but then heard them stop. A minute later, Anakin came back from his fight.

"Where's Ventress?" said Ahsoka.

"She took off and left," he said, unfazed.

"Just like that? Something must have been bugging her," said Taran. Luminara's comlink went off. It was Clone Commander Gree.

"Sir, we've taken the fortress, and many Rattataki prisoners as well," he said.

"Very good commander. Let's resupply and get off planet, and leave a garrison here," she said.

"Yes sir," he said. The comlink faded.

* * *

"I'm going to remember this for a long time," said Taran as he and Ahsoka perched themselves on top of the fortress wall waiting to get off planet.

"I think everyone will. Taran, do you still have any bad thoughts?" she said.

"Yes, but they're nearly gone now, though I still feel some sorrow," he said darkly. She brushed his cheek with her palm. This always soothed him.

"You have nothing to feel ashamed for Taran, you did your part," she said.

"My 'part' is to kill things nowadays isn't it?" he asked.

"No, to bring peace to this galaxy," she said.

"I wonder how many people died for that?" he said.

"Too many, but this war will end, I know it," she said.

"If it's like this it's going to be awhile," he said.

"Even if it takes ten years, it will end," she said.

"How come you're starting to be the positive one nowadays?" he said.

"Don't know, I think part of you is rubbing off on me," she said. They both chuckled as they look out on the battle-ridden landscape.

"I hope this doesn't happen again," he said softly.

"Me too," she said.

"Taran, Ahsoka, it's time to depart," said Barris.

"Okay," they said. Getting up, but sharing a small hug while Barris wasn't looking, the made there way down to the gunships waiting for them.

* * *

"So she took off running and you didn't try to stop her?" said Obi-Wan.

"No, there was no need to," said Anakin.

"Unlike you, but I suppose some things are better left unsaid," said Obi-Wan.

"Yes, the sooner off planet the better," said Anakin.

"I quite agree," said Obi-Wan. As Obi-Wan pulled ahead of him to meet with Cody, Anakin let out a dark glare to the _Venator_-class cruiser overhead.

_"Only a matter of time till the ship is ours." _

**_Uh-oh_**


	5. Infection

(_Resolute_)

The fleet was ready to make lightspeed, orbiting above the planet. A garrison had been left there to occupy the planet so that the locals wouldn't try anything stupid, according to what Rex said.

Obi-Wan looked out on the bridge at the planet below. The memories of the battle would haunt him over and over again for the rest of his life. Luminara and Barris were on the ship as well. The fleet was heading back to Coruscant for repairs from the space battle the previous day.

Ahsoka and Taran were off somewhere, but Obi-Wan couldn't find Anakin anywhere.

"Admiral, have you seen Anakin?" said Obi-Wan.

"No sir. General Skywalker hasn't been on the bridge all day," said Wullfe.

"This is unlike him," said Obi-Wan. "What could he be doing?"

* * *

The ship's hyperdrive reactor. Here was the way for a ship to enter in and out of hyperspace, and a ship the size of the _Resolute_ could go in as many times as it wanted to without that much refueling.

Only one clone was guarding the hyperdrive, checking on it's signature reading every ten minutes. As he checked on it again, he felt a presence behind him. He turned around, his gun ready to fire. When he saw who it was, he stopped.

"General Skywalker, what are you doing down here sir?" he said. Anakin looked at him with an expressionless glance. From out of nowhere his lightsaber came and slashed the clone across his chest. Even though the blow didn't kill him, he still went down. Anakin stood over the down clone and plunged the lightsaber into the clone's chest, killing him. Using the Force he lifted the lifeless clone's body and hurled it at the reactor, afterwards plunging his lightsaber into it.

* * *

"Prepare for lightspeed," said Wullfe. The clone pilots punched in the coordinates, readied the engines, etc., and the ship, along with the rest of the fleet. The ships hurtled forward into lightspeed. Taran and Ahsoka had come back from whatever it was they were doing (not like that), and stood on the bridge. Obi-Wan didn't want to know what they were doing, but one looked at their lips told him they weren't doing what he thought. Just as they entered the lightspeed the ship began shaking. It was so powerful everyone had to grab onto something to keep from falling down.

"What's happening?" said Luminara.

"The hyperdrive sir, it's failed," said one of the ship's engineers. The ship violently lurched out of hyperspace with such force it sent everyone on the floor. The lights went out for a minute, but then came on again. Everyone stirred before getting up.

"Damage report," said Wulffe.

"The hyperdrive's shot, and the engines went are damaged too. It's going to take some time or us to repair them," said a clone engineer.

"So we're sitting ducks?" said Obi-Wan.

"For now sir," he said.

"This is not good. What about our communications?" said Obi-Wan.

"They're out too sir. We're running on emergency power now," said the engineer.

"Where are we?" said Obi-Wan.

"Somewhere off from Nal Hutta," said a crew member checking the ship's nav.

"Where's Anakin?" said Obi-Wan.

"Here," said Anakin, coming on to the bridge.

"Where have you been at?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I was in the hangar," said Anakin.

"Alright then. Cody, take a squad and see if there might be any saboteurs in the area," said Obi-Wan.

"Yes sir," said Cody.

"The rest of you, stay alert."

* * *

Cody and his squad, which included Boil and Waxer, moved through the depths of the ship. In here there was no light, so their flashlights were on at all times from their helmet.

"You don't think one of those baldies got in?" said Boil.

"Hard to tell, now it seems like anything happened," said Waxer.

"Let's just see if there's anything out of the ordinary in here," said Cody. The squad of five clones checked every nook and cranny. One of the clones, named Kix, thought he heard something, like something slithering along the pipes.

"Sir, do you hear that?" he said.

"Hear what?" said Cody. The clones listened intently, but heard nothing.

"Sure your helmet doesn't need fixing Kix?" said Boil.

"I could have sworn I heard something," said Kix.

"You must be hearing things," said Waxer.

"Quiet, let's keep moving," said Cody. Kix took to the rear, looking at his helmet.

"I couldn't have been hearing things," he said to himself. Just as he was about to put his helmet back on, he heard it again, this time much closer. He readied his gun, a DC-15A, and looked around him, his helmet placed on the ground. The others had pulled ahead of him, meaning he was by himself. He twisted his head left and right. trying to find the sound. He couldn't pinpoint it and decided to just forget about it and go. He put his helmet back on and walked forward towards the others. However, as he was walking, he felt something in his helmet, and it was moving. At that moment something slithered past his eye.

He couldn't get his fingers into his helmet as whatever it was in his helmet slithered around his nose. He felt it enter and slide into his head. At that moment pain shot through his head from the feeling and he felt as if his very mind was taken over. Once the worm was firmly rooted into him, he was no longer himself.

* * *

"Kix, where are you?" said Waxer into his comlink.

"He hung back for a moment to fix his helmet," said Boil.

"But still, he should have been back by now," said Waxer. They heard footsteps coming from behind them and turned to see Kix.

"Where've you been?' said Cody.

"Helmet," said Kix.

"Well come on soldier," said Cody.

"Yes sir," said Kix.

_"Get them somewhere alone, and I'll start with Cody." _

* * *

Taran and Ahsoka, along with Anakin, were heading to the hyperdrive reactor. The emergency power meant the lights were dimmed somewhat, but not a lot.

"Wonder what could have made the hyperdrive disrupt like that?" said Taran.

"I don't know, let's hope it's not something serious," said Ahsoka. Taran had brought a tool kit with him just in case, since he was probably one of the only people, other than the top clone engineers, who could fix anything on the ship that was damaged.

They got to the ship's hyperdrive reactor.

"Wasn't there suppose to be a guy here who checks this at all times?" said Ahsoka.

"Where is he?" said Taran.

"I don't know. let's just get to fixing it," said Anakin. Going across the bridge towards the reactor, Taran looked at the reactor.

"Wow, this reactor is messed up," said Taran. He took a look at it and knew it had been sabotaged, but by what he didn't know. He unfolded his sack of tools and went to work. Ahsoka kneeled down by him, passing him any of the tools he needed. Anakin stood off from them in the shadows, eyeing them intensely. Taran rewired everything, replacing burnt out wires with new ones, and making sure the circuitry would route power through the breakers.

"Is it done?" she asked.

"Almost. It's mostly intact, but whoever left this hole in here is really going to make this time consuming. As he looked at the hole, he noticed something odd. The hole was completely cyndrical, metal melted and twisted around the hole. It almost looked like it came from a...

"It was sabotaged by a lightsaber," he said to Ahsoka.

"What? But who would do that?" said Ahsoka.

"Who has a lightsaber on this ship besides me and you?" said Taran.

"It couldn't have been Barris and Luminara, they were on the bridge," said Ahsoka.

"And it wasn't Obi-Wan either," said Taran. Recognition dawned onto Ahsoka.

"Master, where were you..." A massive wall of Force sent her into the air and back on the ground. She skidded on the floor and fell off the bridge, but managed to catch the edge with her fingertips.

"Anakin, what's wrong with you?" said Taran. Anakin pulled out his lightsaber and attacked him. Taran ducked and weaved over each blow before he caight Anakin's wrist, stopping him.

"What's gotten into you?" he said as he and Anakin wrestled for control of the lightsaber. Anakin opened his mouth, and Taran saw a wriggling, yellow-brown thing moving out from it. Even though he'd never seen it, he knew all too well what it was. It was one of the Geonosian brain worms. His question was, how did it get here? And how did Anakin get it?

"Oh spirits," said Taran when he saw the worm. The worm disappeared back into Anakin's mouth, and Taran and him grappled for the lightsaber again.

"Taran!" called Ahsoka. Taran could see from his peripheral vision that she was about to fall, her fingertips losing their grip. He sent a wall of flame in between him and Anakin, making Anakin stumble back away from him. He ran over to Ahsoka and caught her just as her grip slipped. He held onto her and lifted her up. She hugged him fiercely once she was back on the bridge, but they didn't have time for that, because Anakin was running towards them, and they knew how powerful he was in a fight.

"Come on," said Taran. Both she and him ran back towards the main part of the ship, Anakin hot on their heels.

They burst out into the hallway and didn't stop. They could feel Anakin's presence behind them, and they didn't want to end up infected with the worms, or cut into pieces by their hypnotized friend.

Running faster than before, they saw Cody and his squad up ahead. Anakin stopped, looking at the clones. Ahsoka and Taran stopped when they saw the clones too.

"Oh thank goodness, Cody we need your help," said Taran.

"What's wrong sir?" said Cody.

"Anakin is brainwashed," said Taran.

"Like how?" said Cody.

"He has one of those brain worms in him," said Ahsoka. Ahsoka and Taran knew that Cody had an encounter with the brain worms as well, as well as the other men in the squad, minus Boil and Waxer.

"Really, you mean like this?" said Cody. He took off his helmet and he shrieked, letting them see a worm in mouth flailing around in the air. They gasped and took a step back. The other clones in Cody's squad pointed their guns at them as Cody went back to normal, well possessed normal, and aimed his gun at them.

"Now just accept it nice and easy, and we promise we won't hurt you," said Cody. Ahsoka and Taran backed away from him and the other clones, but then remembered Anakin behind them, blocking the way. He was holding two circular brown-green objects in his hands.

"Taran, how do you feel about dropping?" said Ahsoka.

"Very good actually," he replied. They both took out their lightsabers and cut a hole so swiftly under them that Anakin and Cody didn't realize it until they fell down to the next level. They fell to the ground when they hit the next level, but got back up just as swiftly and headed for the elevator towards the bridge. They had to warn the others.

* * *

"Sir, we've sent the engineers to the engine room. We should have them back online in a few minutes," said Wullfe.

"Very good," said Obi-Wan. "Has Taran, Ahsoka, and Anakin reported back yet?"

"No sir, they're awfully quiet," said Wullfe.

"What is going on?" said Obi-Wan.

"Master Kenobi, should me and my Padawan see if we can find them?" said Luminara.

"No, stay here for now. I can't have everyone disappearing on my watch," said Obi-Wan. At that moment his comlink went off.

"Yes?"

"Sir, it's Cody. Commander Cyneran and Tano are heading for you, they're infected," said Cody.

"With what?" said Obi-Wan.

"Those brain worm things back on Geonosis," said Cody. Obi-Wan, Luminara, and especially Barris felt a cold tingle crawl up their spines from that comment.

"Thank you Cody, we'll deal with them," said Obi-Wan. At that moment, as if by pure bad luck, Taran and Ahsoka burst into the bridge, panting heavily.

"Master, Anakin and Cody are..."

"On the ground now," said Obi-Wan.

"What?" said the two Padawans.

"Now!" said Obi-Wan.

"Oh no, not you too," said Taran. Obi-Wan activated his lightsaber, and so did Luminara and Barris. Everyone else pulled out any weapon they had, ranging from blaster pistols to DC-15S's and DC-15A's.

"On the ground now!" said Obi-Wan. Taran and Ahsoka slowly got on their knees, their hands on top of their heads.

"Master, we're not infected," said Taran.

"You could be, and you could not be. Either way we're going to know the truth," said Obi-Wan. "Jarvis, get a fire extinguisher." Jarvis, a clone pilot on the ship, came back with the object and prepared to spray Taran and Ahsoka. The spray got all over the faces, and it was freezing cold. Taran and Ahsoka choked and sputtered as it hit them. After one minute of continuous spraying, Obi-Wan ordered Jarvis to stop. What he got for his answer was two, freezing cold, frosted faces of two angry Padawans.

"Now d-d-do you b-believe us-s-s," said Ahsoka.

"Sorry, we couldn't take any risks," said Obi-Wan.

"We understand, but after a year and three months as your Padawan you'd think you'd know a guy," said Taran. His nostrils let out some fire that got all the frost from his face and sent it dripping down the floor. His hand went on Ahsoka's face, warming her face and making the frost on her head melt away too.

"Thanks," she said.

"Now, what happened?" said Obi-Wan. Taran and Ahsoka told them about everything, from the reactor, to Anakin trying to kill them, to running away and putting a hole in one of the ship's halls.

"So Skywalker and Commander Cody, and several troopers have it?" said Luminara. Ahsoka and Taran nodded.

"That means it could be spreading across the ship," said Barris.

"Which means we're going to have a ship full of brainwashed soldiers," said Obi-Wan.

"What do we do?" said Taran.

"First, we need to get to the cooling reactor," said Ahsoka.

"And get the ship's power back on," said Barris.

"I'll head for the cooling reactor," said Luminara.

"I'll go with you Master," said Barris.

"No, stay here," she said.

"We shouldn't split up Master Unduli, that's how they nearly got the entire crew last time," said Ahsoka.

"We need to if we are to complete our tasks," said Luminara.

"I'll go to the engines and see if there's anything wrong, then I'll get to the main reactor," said Taran.

"I'll go with you," said Ahsoka.

"I'll try to rally the rest of the men and get them to the bridges before it's too late," said Obi-Wan. (The Venator-class Star Destroyer has two bridges. One deals with starfighter command and the other deals with the ship itself.)

"I'll come with you Master Kenobi," said Barris.

"Alright, but make sure you follow my every command," said Obi-Wan.

"I will," said Barris.

* * *

Luminara made her way down to the ship's cooling reactor. Going stealthily down the halls, making sure to stay near the walls, her senses on any signs of movement. The ship was an activity of movement, housing thousands upon thousands of clones, but she could scarcely tell whether they were friend or foe.

Strangely, everything was quiet going towards the reactor. Not a thing was stirring, or making sounds.

"They must know I'm coming," she said quietly to herself. She prepared herself for anything that might surprise her or catch her off guard. She found the cooling reactor, it's engine buzzing with activity. All she had to do was turn it's settings down to sub-zero, and everything would go back to normal. However, just as she put her foot down on the floor when entering the room, a blaster went off, hitting her.

She fell to the ground, stunned.

"Nice job Cody," said Anakin, walking into the room. The rest of the clones, plus newly infected ones, came in.

"Thanks sir. If there's one thing clones are good at, it's trapping Jedi," said Cody. He handed Anakin a worm egg, a worm wriggling in it. Luminara struggled to get up, but she couldn;t move.

"Don't worry, this won't hurt a bit," said Anakin, placing the egg near her face. The worm slithered out, creeping towards her. A loud scream resonated from the room.

* * *

Taran and Ahsoka moved down the ship's halls, staying close to the walls.

"Remember, don't kill them," she said to him.

"I know. I set my lightsaber to a non-kill level," said Taran.

"I hope Master Unduli has gotten there by now," said Ahsoka.

"Me and you both," he said. They rounded a corner that would take them to the engine room. As they did, they heard noise coming from a room to their left. Acting cautious, they peered in. What they heard sounded like the Geonosian language. To their horror, they saw two clones pinned down by four of their comrades. Another clone had two eggs in his hands, worms wriggling in them, and placed them on the clone's faces. The clones body parts writhed as the worms entered their bodies before they submitted and joined the brainwashed ranks.

"Let's get out here," Taran said to her quietly. He and her soundlessly made their way out of the room and into another hall, never stopping even for one second.

"Ahsoka, that reminds me, have we seen Rex?" said Taran. Ahsoka's eyes widened.

"We didn't. You don't suppose that.."

"I'm thinking he is," said Taran.

"Let's hope not," she said. They reached the elevator to the engine room, taking it down. When they got in there, it was jet-black dark. He lit a fire in his hand and she turned on a flashlight. The red-yellow flames mixed with the intense pale light lit a circle around them about ten feet in diameter. Walking slowly through the rooms, eyes always prowling for any movement in the area. Picking their way through it, they found the engines. Ahsoka stood guard while Taran quietly checked it out. For ten painstaking minutes he checked, the two both fearful of being surrounded by their own comrades.

"Well, they're fine, it's just that the main reactor is off," said Taran.

"I take it that's where we have to go?" said Ahsoka.

"Afraid so," he said. He could feel the fear in her, but this one seemed more intense than regular fear.

"Soka, you can go back to the bridge if you want," he said.

"No, I'm staying with you," she said.

"I can sense how much you're afraid of those things. It's okay, I'll be fine," he said.

"No, I'm staying with you. I can't leave you here by yourself just because I'm up against these things Taran," she said. Her spat of confidence made her fear nearly disappear.

"Okay," he said. They both walked out of the engine room and back into the elevator. When it stopped, they slowly got out and silently made their way down the hall.

Most places were quiet, but they could a lot of activity going on. Thankfully no one saw them, but that didn't me that someone did.

They moved covertly through the halls, making no sound but their breathing and light footsteps. All their thoughts were to get to the reactor, and for therest of their friends to be alright.

Going down one hall, they heard what sounded like gunfire. They saw the flashes coming from a room to the right and hurried over and peered in. One one side they saw Rex and, to Taran's astonishment, Grinder shooting at a squad of clones on the other side. Rex and Grinder rushed out of the room, Rex throwing a popper in there that went off and stunned the clones in the room. When they saw Taran and Ahsoka they pointed their guns at them.

"Stand down now!" said Rex.

"Rex we're clean," said Ahsoka.

"I don't believe you," he said. Taran sighed, got a fire extinguisher from the wall, and shot first his face and Ahsoka's face with it. Rex and Grinder saw that no dying worms were coming out of there and relaxed. Grinder was wearing clone infantry armor and not the clone pilot armor. Taran thought he must have changed into it when he knew something was wrong.

"Sorry, thought you were one of them," said Grinder.

"Yeah. Nearly all of Torrent Company is infected. I lost Echo and Fives to that bunch in there," said Rex.

"We know. You guys need to head to the bridge as fast as you can. That's where the uninfected ones are going," said Taran.

"What about you two?" said Rex.

"We're going to the main reactor and turn the ship's power back on," said Taran.

"Do you need any help?" said Grinder.

"No, just get to safety," said Ahsoka. Rex patted them both on the soldier, then he and Grinder moved off towards the bridge. Ahsoka and Taran went in the opposite direction.

* * *

Many clones were in the bridge, either talking about the fate of comrades or worried about what to do next. The doors of the bridge were shut, all of them knowing what would happen if the rest of the infected crew got to them.

Obi-Wan and Barris sorted through the confusion, reassuring them all and making sure they set up defenses to repel any other assaults.

"Master Kenobi, should we contact the others?" said Barris.

"Not yet young one. Right now we need to worry about making sure the rest of us aren't infected with those brain parasites," said Obi-Wan. A knock on the door made everyone jump. Moving towards the door, Obi-Wan slowly opened it. He saw Rex and Grinder at the door and let them in, but kept his eyes on them.

"Jarvis," said Obi-Wan. He used the Force to hold Rex and Grinder in place as Jarvis sprayed them with the extinguisher. To everyones relief, there were no parasites in them.

"What happened to you?" said Obi-Wan.

"I don't really know sir. All I remember is walking down the hall and I see two of my men talking, or they were talking, but in something that sounded like the bug language. I come up to them, and they look at me like they're ready to jump me. When they pounced I knocked them back, and I saw these wormlike things come out of their mouths and they got up and tried to get me again. I pulled out my gun and shot them with some stun bolts. That seemed to have done the trick, but then more came so I got out of there."

I met up with Grinder, Echo, and Fives, and we tried to push the infected back, but there were too many of them, and Echo and Fives got dragged away. After that me and Grinder took cover in a room and we fought them off, then we ran into the two kids," said Rex.

"You saw Taran and Ahsoka?" said Obi-Wan.

"Yes sir, they were heading to the main reactor," said Rex.

"Did you see my Master anywhere?" said Barris.

"No, I didn't see her anywhere," said Rex.

"Rest for now you two, we'll know if they're okay or not shortly," said Obi-Wan.

* * *

The ship's main reactor was dead ahead of them. Going in through a hall, lightsabers ready just in case, they came into the reactor room. The semi-darkness all around them, they hurried in there.

Taran checked the reactor and sighed in relief when he saw that it wasn't damaged, but simply turned off.

"It's fine," he told her.

"Turn it on," she said. Taran turned it on and they felt the ship hum with life. The emergency lights went off and the regular lights came on. The room was now bathed in the normal amount of light. At that moment though, they heard the familiar click of guns cocked in there direction. They looked around the room to see Boil, Waxer, Cody, Echo, Fives, and two clones from Parjai Squad. Ahsoka and Taran went back to back, lightsabers ready.

"You walked right into our trap," said Cody. From the entrance came Anakin, looking at them with the expressionless, if slightly angry look.

"Don't make us force you to do this," said Anakin, holding up two more worm eggs.

"Master, please, you don't have to do this," said Ahsoka. Anakin didn't reply, but instead came closer.

"Ahsoka, I'm about to do something really dangerous right now," said Taran, quietly enough for only her to hear.

"What?"

"There's an Airbending technique I know of that can get us out, but it's very dangerous," he said. Ahsoka thought about if for a minute.

"It won't hurt them will it?" she asked.

"It will, but I think I can control enough so that they won't die," he said.

"I don't know," she said.

"It's the only way," he said.

"Okay," she said.

"Hold your breath," he said. The next thing that happened was weird. Ahsoka felt as if all the air in around her, and even in her lungs, was being pressed away. It felt like they were in a vaccum. Immediately their attackers clutched their throats, trying to breath, but there was no air.

Taran stumbled forward as he and Ahsoka helped each other get out of the room. Once out of the room and into the hallway, they collapsed on the ground, breathing heavily when they were back in the air.

Taran waved his hand and they could hear the choked breathing and coughs of the brain worm victims. Taran and her wasted no time in getting up and running as fast as they could. They didn't stop until they got to a corner on the other side of the ship, judging that this was far enough for them to go. There they caught their breath.

"What was that?" she asked.

"It's one of the ultimate Airbending techniques. Instead of pulling the air towards me, I pushed all of it out, making an area where there was no air, which means no oxygen," he said.

"So it can kill you as well?" she said.

"Yes, if I don't what I'm doing," he said.

"What do we do now?" she asked.

"Let's get back to Obi-Wan and the others," he said.

"It's gonna be a long run back to the bridge," she said.

"Yes, but I think we can make it," he said. He and her made their way down the hall, determined to get through to the others. As they were running, they heard Taran's comlink go off.

"Taran, are you there?" said Obi-Wan.

"Yes master, me and Ahsoka are coming," said Taran.

"Good. You two did a great job getting the power back on. Are you making your way back to the bridge?" said Obi-Wan.

"Yes Master."

"Good, we'll figure out a way to get things back to normal and...wait, everyone set your guns to stun now!" said Obi-Wan. Taran and Ahsoka heard the sound of blaster fire, and the whir of a lightsaber. Evidently something bad was happening on the bridge.

"We need to go now," said Taran. He and Ahsoka bolted towards the bridge.

Taran and her were using small amounts of the Force to run faster than they were before. This time was more urgent. If the rest of the crew was brainwashed, they were on their own.

As they neared the bridge, turning a corner, they ran into someone they did not expect.

"Barris?" said Taran and Ahsoka.

"Please don't tell me you're infected," she said.

"If we were, you'd be infected right now," said Taran. "What happened?"

"Some of the infected clones burst. We were shooting to stun, but they were shooting to kill. Some of us were hit, but we were driving them back, then..," she paused for a minute.

"Barris, what?" said Ahsoka.

"My Master came," said Barris. It was evident that their worst fear was confirmed: Luminara was one of them.

"And then what happened?" said Taran.

"More of the infected came. They got Rex and Grinder. Master Kenobi held them off long enough for me to escape through the ventilation shafts. He told me to find you two as soon as possible. The last I saw of him was being surrounded by the other clones before they..." She couldn't finish the end. Taran felt as if ice had solidified over his heart.

They were the last ones left.


	6. Padawan Gamble

Ahsoka, realizing that it was just three of them against the entire crew, slumped to the ground, her hands on her face.

"Soka?" said Taran.

"How are we going to do this?" she said.

"What do you mean, you did it before," said Taran.

"Back when it was just a dozen clones and Barriss, not two Jedi Masters, a Jedi Knight who's fabled to be the chosen one, and an army of battle-hardened clones," she said. Taran weighed in those odds, and they were not looking good for them. He also saw that it was virtually impossible for them to do it, but he knew too much from his bending masters that nothing's impossible.

"We can do this," said Barriss.

"How?" said Ahsoka.

"You two forgot you have one secret weapon besides a cooling reactor," said Taran.

"What's that?" said Ahsoka.

"Me," said Taran.

"What do you mean?" said Barriss.

"As the Avatar, I can use vast amounts of power from my past lives. If the worms are really sensitive to the cold, then all we need is to to find a huge amount of water in the ship, find the main ventilation shaft, I get into the Avatar state, and there we go, everyone's back to normal and those parasites are gone," said Taran. Ahsoka's eyes lit up, as did Barriss's.

"Taran, that's a brilliant idea," said Ahsoka.

"Thank you," said Taran.

"How are we going to get there?" said Barriss.

"That's the hard part. The ship's crawling with all those parasites," said Taran.

"And I doubt moving steathily through the ship will work," said Ahsoka. Taran thought long and hard, and as he was thinking his eyes caught onto something in a door way. Walking towards it, he saw three clone armor uniforms.

"How good are you two at fitting into this?" he asked.

* * *

"This is not going to work. I wish they made the chest piece a little bit more outward," said Ahsoka, adjusting her armor.

"Same here," said Barriss.

"I'm surprised your lekku fit," said Taran.

"Me too, but their really starting to hurt," said Ahsoka. When they saw two brainwashed clones up ahead, they got quiet and walked forward, guns in hand, like nothing was wrong, that they were one of them. The two clones looked at them for a moment, then went on their way. When they turned a corner, the three Padawans let out a sigh of relief.

"I thought for sure we were done for," said Ahsoka.

"Same here. Looks like your plan is working Taran," said Barriss.

"Let's see if it holds up a little bit more," he said. They continued on their way, walking casually, but in the precision that they were clones, even though Barriss was a bit clumsy at times. The only problem with their appearance was that they were at least five inches shorter than the regular clones, but that was all. Hopefully the clones wouldn't notice, hopefully.

They passed more, but they all did the same. Luckily it was Taran's quick thinkng that saved them at the last second.

Eventually they saw no more, and they were nearing the ventilation chamber. They saw it was guarded by two clones guards, so they ducked into the room to think of a plan.

"So what now?" said Ahsoka.

"I'm thinking. I'll try to find some way around the guards. If I can't, you two no what to do, but don't kill them," said Taran.

"Will do," said Ahsoka and Barriss. Taran switched his DC-15S into stun, and walked out the room. The two clone guards he saw saw him coming.

"Name," said one of them.

"Private Rig, 212th," said Taran, seeing that the colors of the two clones was that of Luminara's men.

"Why are you here?" said the other clone.

"General Skywalker requested for me to check on ventilation system," said Taran.

"It's fine, move along," said the clone.

"I insist, he ordered me," said Taran. The other clone became agitated and shouted something in Geonosian. Taran thought hard for a minute and replied back. He didn't know a shred of Geonosian, all he was making the clicks and clucks he heard in it in a pattern that sounded like it. However, that wasn't good enough.

The other clones raised their blasters, but not before two Padawans had kicked the down to the ground. Taran shot the two clones with his gun. Seeing that they were stunned for the moment, he took off his helmet and his armor when they got into the room.

"I do not know how our guys can fight in this," he said, taking off the last of the armor.

"Me neither," said Ahsoka. All three went down the hall in the bowels of the ship to the ventilation system.

Reaching their destination, they all let out a startled gasp. The main switch to the ventilation shaft was broken, the handle and controls completely destroyed.

"How did they know to break these?" said Taran. Barriss's eyes opened in realization.

"It's a trap," she said. At that moment, from where they came, they saw to their horror more clones, and leading them was Obi-Wan, his eyes fixed on them all.

"What now?" said Ahsoka.

"Run," said Taran.

* * *

(Bridge)

The hololink was established, and it's informer answered.

"Has everything gone according to plan?" said Ventress.

"Yes, the rest of the ship is under your control. We're getting the small pockets of resistance now," said Anakin, his face expressionless.

"Good, sniff them out by the time I arrive," said Ventress. Anakin bowed and the transmission cut off. He could sense who was putting up resistance, and he knew what to do with them. Getting his lightsaber in hand he walked out of the bridge towards the hall, sensing where they were.

* * *

Fighting while retreating while trying not to kill your pursuers, in Ahsoka's words, was plain hard. Blue lasers shot at them from the end of the hall, sending a seemingly endless barrage of small arms fire.

"Why does everything have to end with us?" said Ahsoka.

"I don't know, I think the universe hates us," said Taran, deflecting the blaster bolts. The three Padawans were retreating as best they could, not wanting to get kill, brainwashed, or hurt their friends.

Getting past a blast shield door, Barriss used the Force to have the door close, temporarily delaying their pursuers. The Padawans took a few seconds reprieve.

"This is going to be very difficult," said Ahsoka.

"As much as I hate to say it, we're going to have to split up," said Taran.

"But Taran, splitting up only makes things worse," said Barriss.

"I know, believe me, but we have no other choice," said Taran.

"What are we gonna do?" said Ahsoka.

"Barriss, you get to the communications tower and send a distress signal, or a recorded message. Ahsoka, go to the secondary ventilation shaft, and make sure it stays open," said Taran.

"What about you?" said Ahsoka.

"I'll fight my through to the cooling reactor," said Taran.

"Taran, that's suicide," said Ahsoka.

"It's the only way, and the secondary shaft won't cover the entire ship unless I can get the reactor to send cold air in," said Taran. They heard the fizzing of sparks coming from the blast door and saw the bar of blue light that was a lightsaber slowly cutting through it.

"We don't have much time, let's go," said Barriss. All three Padawans ran down the hall, Barris splitting off from them at the first turn. Taran and Ahsoka took off doen the same hall, going on for what seemed like hours until they came to where they needed to split up. Before he turned the corner, she pulled him to her and kissed him.

"Be careful," she said. He nodded and the two went there separate ways.

* * *

Finding the cooling reactor was easy, but getting there was the hard part for Taran. Everywhere he turned, he was shot at. Everywhere he ran, he was shot at. Everywhere he was shot at, he was shot at. Even in places that were near impossible to get shot at, he was shot at.

He used his Airbending most of all, the element working to his advantage very well in the confined spaces of the ship. He even used a spot of Metalbending to trap two clones to the wall, who had heavy-repeating blasters in their hands.

The cooling reactor was dead ahead, and he could easily run to it, if he didn't have any problems up ahead. Guarding it was two whole squads of 501st clones, Rex's handpicked men, and Rex was guarding it too. Taran, not wanting to get into a pitched close-quarters fight summoned as much power as he could within himself and sent a massive air blast that sent all the clones to the wall.

He raced forward, and got to the door of the cooling reactor, until he felt a hand on his foot, tripping him. He turned around to get up, but Rex landed on him, both hands trying to strangle him. Taran was stopping his hands from closing around his throat, while at the same time trying to get him off of him. He and him rolled and twisted, but Rex, when it came to body strength, was stronger than Taran, and his hands were slowly inching closer and closer to Taran's neck. Taran knew if he took his hand off of Rex's hand for a fraction of a second, it would be all over. No matter what the tried though, Rex's fingers slowly found his throat and began to squeeze the life out of him.

Taran looked around for anything that would help him. He couldn't reach for his lightsaber, and he couldn't bend, even if he tried, but he would be dead by then. Looking at what was around Rex's person, he saw one of Rex's customary pistols. If he could inch his fingertips around the handle, he could get Rex off of him. Rex saw what he was trying to do, and tried to stop him, but too late. The minute he flinched, Taran got his hand around it, kicked Rex off of him, turned around before Rex knew what was happening, and shot him. Thankfully, he switched the setting to stun a split second before he fired. He put the gun down, focusing back on his original goal.

Breathing steadily, his hands on his throat, rubbing it to soothe the pain, he got up. Just as he touched the reactor, an electric current traveled up his body, downing him. He could still move, but it was painful to do so. When he tried to get up, two bodies slammed him to the wall, pinning his arms. To his horror, who he saw walking to him was his master, holding a brain worm egg.

"This won't hurt," said Obi-Wan, as he came towards him.

* * *

The unconscious clones littered the ground near the secondary shaft. She stood by it, waiting for Taran to get back. She felt it get slightly colder, so she had hope that he'd been successful and was fighting his way back towards her.

She waited with the sheerest intensity. No word from him, or Barris, but she had faith that they were safe.

As she waited, she had to fend off any clones that came her way. At first they came one or two at a time, but soon it got tlo squad level. The last one nearly overwhelmed her before she summoned up enough Force energy to send a massive wave that shook that entire section of the ship.

She knew it would send the message to the rest of the ship that she was there, and she knew if Taran or Barris didn't show up in enough time, she would be overwhelmed, and have the parasites control her every move.

When she saw the next squad of clones arrive, she readied herself. Suddenly, from their midst came her Master. He stood with a slightly devious/angry face, just like the rest of them. His lightsaber came out and he advanced towards her. She had no choice but to meet him head on. Their lightsabers clashed together, sending a blinding white light when they met.

She tried her best, but she knew Anakin was a lot more powerful than she was, but that didn't mean she didn't stand a chance.

They mirrored each others moves, having been learning for the past year and a half under him. She knew nearly his ever move, countering them successfully. Left, right, upper cut, left slash, blocking attack, she knew all.

Anakin faked a blow to the left, but came forward on top of her, but she deflected it easily. However, she their lightsabers locked he kicked her across her stomach, sending her back. He leapt into the air, coming down on her with his lightsaber, but she rolled out the way. However, she wasn't prepared for him holding out his hand toward her, and she felt her throat constrict. She couldn't breath as she was lifted to the wall. He brought his hand slightly down to pin her to the floor of the wall, her hands clutching her throat.

Anakin kept it up, and the clones made way for someone else. To her horror, she saw who it was.

Taran was coming towards her, the same facial appearance of all the other brainwashed.

_"Taran, no,"_she thought. Anakin's hold on her was still tight as Taran came forward. He knelt down by her, holding an egg in his hand. He slowly inched it toward her as she tried to move, but she couldn't. Her eyes looked frantically at him, begging him not to do this. Right before he got the worm next to her nose, he did the most random ever. He looked dead in her eyes, his face softened, and he winked as if this was a joke. Before she knew what had happened, he crushed the worm in his palm, turned around, and sent Anakin and the clones hard into the wall. This broke Anakin's choke hold on her and he helped her up, grabbing her lightsaber and the two running back to the shaft. Before they got there a ray shield closed on it, stopping them in their tracks.

"This way, I know another way," said Taran. She and him ran down the hall, turning right at every corner. They kept going, not stopping until they couldn't go further and needed to catch a breather.

"What happened?" she said.

"Two clones pinned me and my Master came. I had no choice so I did the Airbending trick. I almost suffocated myself this time, and I nearly killed the other three by the time the air came back. Seeing that they were down for the moment, I had to undergo some electroshock therapy to activate the cooling reactor. I think you can feel it now," he said.

"I can, it's going down," she said.

"I also locked it so that it won't switch back until I put in the passcode," he said.

"Now we head for the vents?" she said.

"Yes, let's go," she said. They took off again. They got to the hallway where the vent was, knocking out some more clones. Just as they stepped foot in the hall, they saw their third team member.

"Barriss, you're here," said Ahsoka. Taran stopped her from moving and Ahsoka looked at him, wondering why he was stopping her.

"It's too late for her, she's one of them," said Taran. From behind Barriss came her Master. Barriss activated her lightsaber and charged them. Taran handed hers to her and their lightsabers clashed. Luminara came next and she and Ahsoka sparred as Taran fought Barriss. Taran had to admit, Barriss was a very staunch opponent. Taran found himself more on the defensive as her lightning fast attacks caught him nearly off his guard. Ahsoka was faring little better than him as she fought Luminara. The Jedi Master was twice as hard as Barriss, meaning she was barely holding her own against her.

Taran hit Barriss's lightsaber to the side against the wall, a black gash forming from lightsaber touching the wall, and blew very cold air onto her face. For a moment the worm in her body came out, flailing in the cold air out of her mouth. Taran took his chance and forcefully grabbed the worm and yanked it out of her mouth. Immediately her body shook and she fell to the ground. Taran burned he worm in his hand. As Barriss stirred on the floor, he saw Luminara knock Ahsoka to the floor, her lightsaber hovering over her ready to strike. Ahsoka blocked it and used a sweeping kick to knock Luminara to the floor. Ahsoka and her wrestled on the floor, Ahsoka holding her to let Taran get to the shaft.

"Go!" she said to him. He nodded and jumped over them into the hall for the secondary shaft. Once he got in, he saw the shaft was wide open. Water traickled from the ventilation shaft near, and he bended it to him in a sphere. He sent it down the shaft, letting it splash onto the walls as it traveled down, tapped into the Avatar state, and sent in a fierce wind after it.

Immediately he could feel things getting colder already. He kept it up, the temperature dropping rapidly.

Suddenly, a hand grabbed him by the throat and threw him to the ground, exiting him out of the Avatar state. He saw it was Anakin and Obi-Wan. He could see the air from the shaft, making the floor feel like ice under him. He lashed out at them, catching them both off guard. He got up and was about to make a run for it when he felt another hand grab his foot and trip him. It pulled him back, and he was rolled around. Obi-Wan got a worm and put it on his face as Anakin held him down. He struggled, but the worm was already crawling into his nostril. He could feel it begin to travel up into his nasal cavity. A feeling came over him as if he wasn't himself. Just as he felt as if he were about to become another slave to the worms, he felt Anakin and Obi-Wan spasm, and he found the end of the worm before it disappeared completely into him. He yanked it out forcefully, even though it hurt, and watch as the worm wriggled in his hand, freezing to death in the cold.

Obi-Wan and Anakin were spasming on the floor as the worms tried to exit from their bodies. Taran cut them in half, killing them, and the spasms stopped. Taran looked outside to see Ahsoka helping Barriss up to her feet, shivering. Taran walked over to them, the col nipping his hands and face.

"Obi-Wan and Anakin are okay. We should wait about three minutes. By then everyone will be back to normal," said Taran. The two nodded and Taran walked down the hall to where he knew the cooling reactor was, passing clones whose worms were coming out of their bodies and dying.

* * *

Everyone was back to normal, but it was still cold inside. There were frozen, dead worms everywhere, shattering to pieces or squishing should someone step on them.

The high-ranking members, a.k.a the Jedi and the clone commanders, were on the bridge.

"So she snuck the worm onto you and you got controlled?" said Obi-Wan.

"Yes. By the time I realized that, I wasn't myself anymore," said Anakin.

"So that was her plan: take control of all of us for the Separatists to use as puppets, and with our skills we would have done some massive damage to our side," said Luminara.

"Thanks to our Padawans though, that problem was avoided. We can't thank you enough for what you've done," said Obi-Wan. Shocking everyone, even the Padawans, he bowed in respect to them. Anakin and Luminara followed suit.

"Sir, there's a ship coming out of hyperspace," said Wullfe.

"One of ours?" said Obi-Wan.

"No, Separatist battleship," said Wullfe.

"Ventress," said Anakin.

"How do you know?" said Ahsoka.

"Before we came to find you, she sent a message to me that she was coming soon," said Anakin.

"This is not good. We can't escape due to the hyperdrive, and our engines won't get us far from her," said Taran.

"We do have our weapons operational," said Ahsoka.

"You have a plan Snips?" said Anakin. Ahsoka nodded.


	7. Plasma & Iron

Ventress's ship, _Revenge_, pulled out of hyperspace advancing towards the _Resolute_.

"Sir, the Republic ship is in sight," said a droid pilot.

"Good, hail them," said Ventress. Immediately the hologram appeared showing Anakin.

"Has the ship been secured?" said Ventress.

"Yes, all the crew has been successfully infected," said Anakin.

"Good, I'm preparing to board," she said. _"This has worked perfectly. Not only is Skywalker my slave, but so is Kenobi, Unduli, Cyneran, and the brat. It's a shame I can't kill them, but having them work under me is pleasure enough." _

The _Providence_-class battleship headed for the Resolute, her engines on full power. Her ship was more than a match for the stoutest _Venator_-class destroyer. However, the ship wasn't preparing to try and destroy the ship, just board her. The ship came fast, already right near the ship in less than a minute. Once they were board and board, the ship halted.

"Preparing to board sir," said the pilot droid.

"Good. Send in our troops and repair their ship," said Ventress. Boarding docks on the _Revenge_tracted towards the _Resolute_, connecting the two ships. The doors to the inside of the Resolute opened, allowing the droids to get in. They saw at each port a Jedi, or a supposed to be brainwashed Jedi. Before they knew what was happening, the four Jedi pounced and took out the crews.

"Sir, our men are being attacked," said the pilot.

"What, but they shouldn't be..." said Ventress, but then realization formed like a glove of ice around her heart.

Meanwhile, back on the _Resolute_...

"Now!" said Anakin to Wullfe through his comlink. At once, the only thing that Ventress could recall at the moment, besides her past thoughts, was her ship pounded by the Resolute's activated turbolasers, laser cannons, and proton torpedoes. The entire ship shook from the force as the _Resolute's_ guns knocked the _Revenge_ back, destroying the boarding docks connecting them.

Large explosions rocked the ship back and forth, the heavy-turret turbolasers on the _Resolute_ pounding the _Revenge_ mercilessly. All the reactor power on the ship was giving energy to all the guns, giving them the extra damage they needed. And it was working to perfection.

The Jedi headed up to the bridge to see the damage the ship was wreaking onto the _Revenge_. Many of the ship's gun emplacements on the starboard side had been destroyed or heavily damaged, but they knew full well that the port side was still undamaged. They hoped that their fire would cripple the ship, or maybe even destroy it if their fire was hitting in the right places. The _Revenge_ was attempting to move out the way, but the amount of damage it was taking made it's efforts slow.

"Get the ship underway and turned around now!" yelled Ventress.

"We're trying sir, but we've taken too much damage and..." The pilot droids' words were cut short as a round from a turbolaser hit the side of the bridge and the concussion sent a part of machinery inside the bridge into him, crushing him.

"Get us turned around and ready our port side guns," said Ventress.

"Yes sir," said another pilot droid, replacing the dead one. The droid mechanics worked their best to repair the damage, but it was no use as more damage from the repeated hits kept them scurrying from place to place, or even destroying them in the process. A few of the remaining guns on the starboard side answered in reply, but there damage was very slight since the _Resolute's_shield were back online.

"Let's get out of here Admiral. Has our hyperdrive been repaired?" said Obi-Wan.

"We're installing a new one now sir, but it's going to take time," said Wullfe.

"How much?"

"Half an hour," said Wullfe.

"That's not going to be quick enough. Get us out of here," said Anakin.

"Yes sir," said Wullfe. The bridge of the Resolute swarmed with activity. The engines on the ship were started and the _Resolute_ began to pull away, still dishing out damage to the Separatist battleship. It pulled ahead, getting farther ahead than the _Revenge_ as the _Revenge_ tried vainly to turn around and get her port guns in view.

"Full speed," said Wullfe. The guns on the _Resolute_ fell silent when their point-of-sight was gone and the _Resolute's _engines accelerated. In the back, the men on the bridge looked to their sensors or out the windown to see the _Revenge_ trying to turn left, but it was doing so at an incredibly slow rate. They saw that they would be out of range of the ship's guns by the time they got ahead. Suddenly, from in front of them came a _Munificent_-class frigate.

"Sir, Separatist frigate ahead," said Wullfe.

"Get our guns trained on her and fire," said Obi-Wan. The forward gun on the frigate opened fire on them just as the eight turbolasers from the Resolute opened fire on it. The first shots from the frigate hit the center of the _Resolute_, shaking the ship, but no signs of damage. The shots from the Resolute immediately impacted the frigate, explosions on the front of the ship seen by the crew.

"Admiral, when we run past the frigate, turn to the left so that we're shielded by the frigate from the battleship's guns," said Anakin.

"Yes sir," said Wullfe, ordering the clone pilots about. When the two ships got into broadsiding, it was chaos. The only thing the Padawans remembered from the experience was the sound of turbolasers crashing into hulls at point-blank range, men shouting themselves hoarse for damage and battery control, the entire ship shaking from the force of the explosions, and the hulls from both ships creating holes in them that left ugly scars on the ship.

"Reverse thrusters!" yelled Wullfe. The ship slowed down and began to make a right turn. Once their the two ships traded shot for shot at point-blank range. The _Resolute_ was taking some damage, but she would hold. At least the frigate was taking more.

Meanwhile, back on the _Revenge_.

"Sir, we have our guns on the Republic ship, but one of our frigates are in the way," said the pilot droid.

"Fire," said Ventress.

"But sir, our ship..."

"I don't care. Just do it!" she yelled. The _Revenge's_ laser fire launched it's deadly rounds at the frigate, slamming into it's undamaged hull and tearing huge chunks of it off.

"Sir, the battleship is shooting at it's own frigate," said Wullfe.

"Let's get out of here, with all speed," said Obi-Wan. The _Resolute_ began to peel away from it's fight with the Separatist frigate as the the frigate was shot to pieces. Some of the fire from the _Revenge_ hit the _Resolute_, and it was already beginning to take it's toll.

"Sir, our engines got hit by a salvo from the Revenge. We're now at only 55% power," said Wullfe.

"Obi-Wan, I think it's time to use our secret weapon," said Anakin.

"What?" said Obi-Wan.

"In the ventral hangar bay, I updated an SPHA-T turbolaser. We found out it can pierce an enemy ship's hull, and probably cripple or even destroy it," said Anakin. "The only thing is, we need to aim it, and that is if we can turn around."

"But by the time we turn it around we might be nothing but a wreck," said Obi-Wan.

"It's our only option," said Anakin.

"Alright. Is it operational?" said Obi-Wan.

"Yes, but someone needs to operate it and aim it carefully," said Anakin.

"I'll do it," said Ahsoka.

"Taran, do you know how to help her work the controls?" said Anakin.

"Yes."

"Good. You two get ready while we turn the ship. We only get one shot, otherwise we're done for," said Anakin. The two Padawans raced down to the hangars as the _Resolute_ turned to face the _Revenge_. They passed by wounded clones who'd been by shrapnel from the hull, and even passed a dead one every now and again. It was a horrible thing to look at. They'd been in tons of space battles before, bu they were always in a starfighter in everyone of them, never actually on the ship as it was fighting.

They got into the hangar where the gun was and immediately saw it. It looked like the gun on an SPHA-T was sawn off and attached to the top of the hangar hanging down at an angle. The controls were set near the gun so that one only had to aim while the command crews on the bridge opened fire. Taran did a quick overview of the controls.

"Okay, these controls help you aim," he said, indicating to the some switches and buttons. Ahsoka nodded. She activated the controls and turned the gun. At that minute a huge shell from the _Revenge_ hit the _Resolute's_ side and lurched the back half of the ship, inadvertently turning it more to the _Revenge_. The gun was ready. Taran was looking through the sights.

"Aim between the bridge and the first hangar," said Taran.

"Got it," she said. The gun swiveled as it aimed of it's target. All ready they could see the bright red flashes of red colliding with the _Resolute_as the ship returned the red flashes with blue ones. A Hail Mary of gunfire from the turbolasers on both ships lit up the small expanse of space they were in. Each hit was felt by the other, bu the Revenge had more guns than the _Resolute_, and firepower is the sole winner in these fights. Already the _Resolute_ was taking some heavy damage, and it couldn't take much more of it.

"Gun's aimed," Ahsoka said on her comlink.

"Admiral, fire!" said Obi-Wan. The SPHA-T gun glowed with blue energy as it readied to fire. A long flash of light exitted the tip, heading straight for the _Revenge_, hitting it exactly in the center. A massive explosion rocketed the ship as it burst into two separate pieces, going down, small explosions blanketing the two halves. The blast was so powerful that everyone looking had to shield their eyes from the sheer magnitude and brightness.

When the massive explosion died down, the entire crew cheered when they saw the _Revenge_in pieces, drifting slowly down to the unending reaches of space. In the next few seconds, the two halves blew up, sending a shockwave that was felt by the everyone, lurching the ship backwards a bit.

"Sir, an escape pod jettisoned from the ship moments before it exploded," said Wullfe.

"It's probably Ventress. Go to it and use our tractor beams to imprison her, for good this time," said Anakin. As the _Resolute_headed for the esacpe pod trying to get away, two Separatist frigates, the same model as the one shown earlier. The pod made it there and was taken by them as the frigates headed to finish off the badly listing _Resolute_. The rest of the crew hung their heads as they knew this was it, their final battle.

Ahsoka looked at the two ships approaching and turned to Taran, hugging him.

"I'm sorry I got you into this," she said sadly.

"You didn't, I chose to. I'm glad I met someone like you before I died," said Taran. And so they hugged as the frigates closed in on the ship.

Suddenly, from behind the _Resolute_ came three other Republic ships of the Open Circle Fleet. Reinforcements had arrived. They fired on the unsuspecting and surprised Separatists, inflicting heavy damage on them as they covered the _Resolute_. The frigates turned around, entered hyperspace, and left the scene. When the Resolute's crew saw they were saved yet again, they cheered the loudest they could. Ahsoka kissed Taran, Taran pressing her to him as they were glad to know they were all safe.

* * *

"Thank you Barriss," said Ahsoka.

"Okay Ahsoka, i got it after the tenth time," said Barriss.

"How come you didn't tell us you'd signalled the fleet before you got brainwashed?" said Taran.

"It must have slipped my mind," said Barriss.

"I'm eternally grateful for this my Padawan," said Luminara, her eyes shining with pride for her student.

"Actually, all three of you are worthy of being commended to the Jedi Council," said Anakin.

"Which may even mean a faster way to Knighthood," said Obi-Wan. All three Padawan's eyes widened.

"You mean that Master?" said Taran. Obi-wan nodded. All three Masters couldn't have been more proud of their apprentices.

* * *

However, one wasn't.

Ventress couldn't breath as she was slowly choked on the cold metal floor, clutching her throat desperately as light shown on the floor she was on.

"You've failed me again and again, but this time is too much," said Dooku, his voice icy cold.

"M-My Lord, p-please.."

"Spare me your indignity! Had this been another time, you wouldn't even be speaking to me, much less be alive, but you are needed for other matters," said Dooku. His Force hold on her vanished and she struggled to regain breath. Dooku turned to a shadowy corner in the semi-dark room.

"As you can see, I deal with much failure from my apprentices, but hopefully you will bring me results," said Dooku.

"I most certainly will Count," said the voice, sounding very, very similar to someone.

"Your power is unmatched, and your skills near legendary. Are you ready my newest apprentice?" said Dooku.

As he spoke those words, two dark yellow eyes shone from the darkness, taking everything into perspective.

"I'm ready my Lord."


	8. Epilogue

**The next story, _Brother's All_, is coming soon in about maybe one week, or a week and a half. **


End file.
